True Mate
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Jasper slipped up and killed someone? What if he locked himself in his room and refusing to speak to anyone? What if Edward refused to let Bella come to the house? What if when they go away on a long hunting trip Bella goes to see Jasper feeling that she can help him? What if Bella takes Jasper away to help him? What if they fall in love? What will the consequences be?
1. Prologue

****Author's Note: I'm updating all of my stories because I have finished my driving text****

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

What if Jasper slipped up and killed someone? What if he locked himself in his room and refusing to speak to anyone? What if being overprotective Edward refusing to let Bella come to the house? What if when they go away on a long hunting trip Bella goes to see Jasper feeling that she can help him? What if Bella takes Jasper away to help him? What if they fall in love?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I don't care if it is dangerous Edward! Jasper needs help"**, **I shout at him.

"We are helping him", Edward replies

"Why is it that he is still locked in his room and not speaking to anyone then", I yell at him

"Just stay out of it Bella it's not safe. Your not going and that's final", he says storming out of my room.

I'm pretty sure his family is planning to go hunting far away but just to make sure I better check.

I dial Jake's number. He owes me a favor anyway. He is now thinking as me has sister now that he has found his Imprint.

"Hello"

"Hi Jake can you do me a favor and go and check if the Cullen's have gone hunting?" I ask him sweetly

"Why Bells?"

"I need to check on Jasper. And if they aren't there can you stick around so they won't see me coming?" I ask nicely again

He sighs, "Sure, Sure, I'll call you back"

I hang up and wait. I know Jake won't let me down.

15 minutes later my phone rings.

"They are all gone Bells. Except one of them", he says

"Thanks I'll be there in ten minutes. Can you say add least a mile away. That way Alice won't be able to see me", I beg

He sighs again, "Fine, but if that bloodsucker hurts you there will be hell to pay"

"Fine", I say hanging up and running to my truck.

I floor it all the way to the house. I just know Jasper needs me. I also know I'm the only one that might be able to get through to him…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: What do you think? Please review i'm feeling a little bit down after failing my driving text by one point and i'll continue it as quick as i can<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Away

**Disclaimer: All the Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had the flu and when i get sick, i really get sick.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Getting Away<strong>

**BPOV  
><strong>I make it quickly to the Cullen house, I park my car and jump out quickly. I look at the house with determination at my face as I walk in. I don't know why but I feel like I'm the only that could help him.

I quickly walk up to the room he shares with Alice and knock on the door.

"Jasper, honey can you let me in. I'm the only one here. I promise", I say softly

There is no answer I try again, "Please, honey can you open the door. I don't blame you. It's not your fault. Please can you let me it", I beg sending him all my emotions so he knows i'm telling the truth. I hope he can feel my concern for him.

Then I hear the soft click of a lock. I softly open the door in time to see Jasper collapse on the floor sobbing. I rush over to him and take him into my arms. Hugging him to me. I whisperer smoothing words into his ear trying to calm him down.

"Jasper it was not your fault. It's going to be ok"

"I killed someone. You shouldn't even be near a monster like me", he says so soft that I have trouble hearing him.

"Jasper! Don't you dare let me hear you call yourself a monster again! You are not a monster! Everyone slips up sometimes, we all love you", I say firmly

"I feel their emotions Bella. They are all feeling disappointed in me. Alice is even feeling disgusted. You are the only one that has come and tried to comfort me and tell me it wasn't me fault", Jasper says brokenly

I was fuming. I was already angry with Edward for dictating my life, now this. How dare they judge him? It's not like they haven't slipped up before. How dare Alice not comfort her husband? How dare they not comfort him? I'm going to have to get him away from here, if he is ever going to feel better. I was broken out of my thoughts by Jasper's quiet voice.

"What has got you so mad Darlin'?"

"They should not have acted that way towards you. They should be helping you. They should not have left you on your own to go hunting"

"They have every right to leave me alone. I killed someone and I can never take that back", he whispers

I make up my mind right then.

"I'm going to get you out of here Jasper. You and me are going on a little road trip. We don't have to come back to you are ready", I say softly to him.

He doesn't even reply. He had gone back into himself again. I sigh and get up. I hear him whimper.

"Jasper honey I'm not leaving you. I'm just going to get a couple of things then we will be leaving together. Just you and me", I whisper to him.

He doesn't make anymore sound as I leave the room. I will need Jacob and the packs help. I walk out side and shout Jacobs name, knowing that he would here me. He comes running out of the trees in wolf form, looking worried.

"For gods sake Jake I'm fine. Can you please change forms?" I ask impatient and my anger is surfacing again.

I have a right to be impatient after all. I have to get out of here before the Cullen's return.

"What's the matter Bells? Where's the fire?" Jake asks me

"Jasper is not doing so well", I say then began to explain what has happened.

"How could they do that to their own family?" asks Jacob angrily

"I don't know"

"What are you going to do about it?" he asks, "I'll do whatever you want"

"Good. I'm going to take Jasper out of here. He is not getting any better being stuck here, with all of them judging him. I need you to help me pack Jasper's things and help me get him in a car. I also need one of the pack to go to my place and get my things", I say

"Sure. I'll give them a call now", he says

"You can use the phone inside. Tell them to hurry I plan to leave within the hour. What I don't need right now is to run into the rest of the Cullen's", I growl

"Wow. Bells I have never heard you growl before. You must be really angry", Jake says

"Yes i am. Now will you please hurry up"

"Ok Bells", he says

While he makes his phone call, I go to the side table where they keep their keys. I know if we take my truck that they would catch up to us. So I'm going to take one of their cars. I grab a set of keys and go into their garage. I press the button on the keys and I see the lights go on to a silver Volkswagen. Well I haven't seen that car before. I don't care who's it is, but I'm taking it.

"Bells I called Sam and they are on their way to your place. Sam is also sending Leah and Seth to the store to get you some food for the drive they should be here in about 30mins", Jake says

"Thanks Jake. We are taking this car. Can you drive it out front then meet me up stairs so you can help me pack? While I go and leave Edward and the family a note"

"Sure. I'm meet you up there"

I make my way quickly up the stairs to Jaspers room.

"I'm back. It's going to be alright", I say softly to him and give him a soft hug, which he lightly returns. I broke the hug when a cell phone rings. I look around and spot Jaspers cell phone on the bedside table. I walk over and pick it up and check the caller ID. It says its Peter.

"Hello", I say

"Hello sugar, I'm Peter an old friend of Jaspers and I know about what has happened. Take him to my place in Montana when you are ready", he says then he gives me directions.

"Why…", I begin to ask but he had already hung up.

That was weird. But if he's a friend of Jaspers then he is a friend of mine.

"What do you want me to help you with Bells?" asks Jacob coming into the room

Jasper whimpers.

I rush over to him, "Its ok Jasper, its just Jacob he is here to help you"

His whimpers stop and I look at Jake who has a concerned look on his face.

"You can start packing his clothes and possessions. I'll go into his study and grab his stuff", I say

We both get to work. I run to Jaspers study, a place I had never been before. And start grabbing his stuff, including several books. I rush back to the room to find Jacob packing Jaspers clothing. I put my stuff on the bed.

"I'm going to Carlisle's study to grab some medical supplies", I say leaving the room again.

I grab several things, bandages, medication and other stuff. After all I am a klutz. When I return to the room I find Jake just finishing his packing.

"I'll take all of this out to the car. Then I'll be back to help Jasper", Jake says.

I give him a soft smile thanking him for all his help. He leaves then returns in a matter of minutes.

"Jasper, honey, Jakes going to carry you down to the car", I say softly, "Is that alright?

He gives a soft nod.

Having Jaspers permission, Jacob picks him up as if he wade nothing. I follow them to the car and see the rest of the pack. Sam was loading my stuff into the boot. I also saw Leah passing Seth the bag of found and putting it in the back. Embry seeing Jake carrying Jasper to the passenger door runs to open the door. Once Jasper is in the seat and the seat belt is on I turn to the pack.

"Thank you all for helping me"

"It's no problem Bella", Sam says coming forward to give me a hug, "Make sure you keep in contact with us"

"I will. Can you do me a favor and keep an eye on the Cullen's", I ask him

"Sure. We'll keep you updated", he says

The others all come over and give me a hug and telling me to keep in contact.

"Jake can you do me on last favor? Can you follow me till I'm a couple of miles out of Forks?"

"Sure. Is this so the pixie won't see you?" he asks me

"Yeh. I want to stay off her radar for as long as possible", I say

"Sure"

I quickly get into the car and start the engine. I wave good by to the pack and start to head out of the long drive way.

"It's going to be alright now Jasper. It's just going to be you and me. I will not leave you", I say to him

"Thank you Bella", he says so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

I'm glad that he is talking to me. Hopefully I can keep him talking. We drive for half an hour before I pull over.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to say goodbye to Jake", I say

"Ok", he says

I'm glad he is still taking to me.

I get out of the car at the same time Jake comes through the trees in human form.

"I'll miss you Jake", I say hugging him

"Ill miss you too. Come back soon. But only come back when both of you are ready. Go and find happiness Bella. We'll take care of everything here", he says

"Thanks Jake. Take care of yourself"

"Take care of yourself too Bella", he says giving me one last hug then running back into the trees on his way home.

I get back into the car.

"Well here we go. Do you have any preference on where we go", I ask smiling.

Instead of saying anything he just grabs my hand tightly. I take that as a no. I start the car and begin to drive. Hopefully I'll be able to help him…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as i can!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: On the Road

**Chapter 2: On the Road**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

We have been on the road for 4 hours now, so far, so good. I don't know when the Cullen's will get back for hunting but I plan on being far, far away when they finally realize that we are gone. I have been talking to Jasper the whole time. I know he is paying attention because he nods his head to some of my stories. Besides from being on the run, I am having a good time. I know Jasper won't hurt me, I don't know how I know but I do. I hope this trip will be what he needs…

* * *

><p><em>5 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>From my calculations we have about 6 more hours tell we get to Butte, Montana. Then it is another hour's drive to Peter's place. If I drive through the night we should get to Montana by morning. But I will take my time like I have been doing, it won't hurt and it will give Jasper time to adjust. It has taken us so long to get here because I went into Seattle and bought a new phone and some other supplies. I don't want the Cullen's tracking my phone.<p>

At 10pm, after 9 hours we pull into a diner in Spokane, I really have to eat and freshen up. If I'm going to continue during the night.

"Jasper, honey, I have to go and eat and freshen up. Will you be alright?" I ask softly

"Please don't leave me Bella", he whisperers

"Ok. You can come with me. Will you be alright with all those humans around?"

"Yes. As long as you stay with me", he replies

"Deal", I say

I get out of the car and go around to Jasper's side. I open the door and grab his hand and pull him out.

"It will be ok Jasper. You won't hurt any one", I say

"Thanks Bella", he says softly

"If you have any trouble let me know and we will go", I say firmly

"Ok", he whisperers

We go in and I get myself something to eat and a coffee. If I'm going to drive through the night, I'm going to have to be awake.

"Thanks for helping me Bella", Jasper says quietly

"No problem. What are friends for", I say smiling, I like that he is actually talking to me.

"Friends?"

"Yes friends", I say firmly

He gives me a small smile.

"Are you ok?" I ask

"Yes. I am not feeling thirsty", he says looking a lot more happier with himself, "You know the Cullen's would have never let me go around humans when I have slipped up"

"I'm not the Cullen's. And I trust you", I say, "I have to go the bathroom, I will be right back"

"You're not leaving me?" Jasper asks softly

My heart breaks for him. I go over to him and take his face in my hands, making him look at me.

"Jasper I'm not leaving you. I will stay with you until you tell me to go", I say firmly

"Ok. I believe you", Jasper says with a slight smile

"Good. I'll be right back"

I walk into the rest room to freshen up. After I'm done I take my phone out and call Jacob.

"Hello", Jacob says

"Hey Jake", I say

"Bella! How are you?"

I laugh at his enthusiasm.

"I'm good. We are in Spokane at a little dinner I found", I say

"I'm glad you guys are safe", Jake says

"Have the Cullen's returned from hunting yet?" I ask

"No. Not yet. We have people watching the house so you have a good…9 hours on them at the moment", Jake says

"That's great. I thought they might have returned by now. How's Charlie?"

"Good. He is a little mad but he understands. I told him you had a call from a friend saying that they wanted your help and that you left straight away and that you would call when you can", Jacob explains

"Thanks. I'll call him when I get to where I'm going. I've got to go, Jasper is waiting for me", I say

"Ok. Drive safe Bells and call me when you get there", Jake says

"Ok. Call me as soon as the Cullen's turn up", I say hanging up

I walk back out to see Jasper waiting for me by the door. When he sees me his face lights up a bit.

"Ready to go?" I ask him

"Yes", he murmurs

I grab his hand and lead him to the car.

"Ready to go again?" I ask

"Yes", he murmurs again

I give him a soft smile and start the engine. Hopefully this Peter guy can help me with Jasper…

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I can feel all of Bella's trust in me and her confidence that I would not hurt someone.

"Deal", she says

She walks around the car to my side and opens the door and grabs my hand pulling me out. Her hand is so warm and is keeping me grounded. I know I will not harm any humans especially with Bella beside me. It's like she is helping me get over my thirst, when she is near me, I feel in control. I still can't believe she is willing to help me, after I killed that human. I still feel like she is going to leave me the first chance she gets. When she says we are friends I couldn't believe it, who would be friends with me, i'm a monster. She says she has to go to the bathroom, but I think she is leaving me.

"You're not leaving me?" I ask softly

She grabs my face making me look at her.

"Jasper I'm not leaving you. I will stay with you until you tell me to go", she says firmly

"Ok. I believe you", I say with a slight smile

I do believe her. I can feel the emotions that are coming off her.

"Good. I'll be right back", she says walking away

I get up and wait for her by the door. I can't help thinking how lucky I am, to have Bella looking out for me. She left everything behind to come with me. I felt her emotions when I told her about the Cullen's and i could feel her anger, betrayal, disgust, sadness, and determination coming of her in waves. The Cullen's I could feel all the emotions coming off of them: Disgust, anger, disbelief and more disgust. But Bella hasn't felt any disgust for me, all i have felt was determination, protectiveness, trust, and love coming off her. I can't help but trust her, I somehow now she won't leave me. But i couldn't help but ask, after all the rest of the family have left me, thinking they can't help me anymore then they already have. The 9 hours drive with Bella went by quickly and she talked to me the whole way, she took my mind off my slip up. She didn't even even mention it once. I can't help but feel calm around her, she is not even afraid of me. She is truly a amazing person. When I spot her coming towards me I feel happy that she didn't leave me.

"Ready to go?" she asks me

"Yes", I murmur

She grabs me hand and leads me to the car. When she grabs my hand I feel hope that I can get through this.

"Ready to go again?" she asks me

"Yes", I murmur again

She gives me a soft smile and starts the engine. I don't know where we are going, but I do know that I can trust Bella with my life. And I can trust her to help me get through this...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try to update as quick as possible.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Peter's House

**Chapter 3: Peter's House**

* * *

><p><em>8 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

This has been a long drive but it is worth it. Hopeful this Peter will be able to help me with Jasper and maybe take him hunting.

"Where are we Bella?" asks Jasper quietly

I'm really glad he is still taking to me.

"You will just have to wait", I say with a smile

He gives me a small smile in return and says, "I can't wait" trying to dazzle me.

"We will be there in a couple of minutes", I say

"Ok. Thanks again for getting me out of there"

"No problem", I reply

"But you left your whole family behind, just for me. A worthless cause", Jasper whisperers

"Jasper! Don't dare call your self a worthless cause again! You are not! I'm going to say what you said to me a year ago. YOU ARE WORTH IT!", I say firmly, as I pull the car up to the house.

He gives me another small smile, "Ok Bella"

"Don't let me catch you doubting yourself again or I won't hesitate to kick your butt", I say sternly

To my surprise Jasper lets out a little laugh and then leans over and pulls me into his arms.

"Ok Darlin', I will do anything you say"

We were interrupted by a voice saying, "She's right major. You are worth it"

I look up to see a tall blonde vampire with red eyes. That I think was Peter.

Jasper looks very surprised to see him. I can't help but laugh. Jasper looks down at me and says, "Thanks"

"Well are you going to give your brother a hug?" Peter says

Jasper gives a soft smile and lets go of me and goes to hug Peter.

"Well you must be the famous Bella", Peter says swinging me around.

Once he lets me go I have trouble standing and if it weren't for Jasper I would have fallen over. Then I hear a load smack, I look up to see a small blond female vampire glaring at Peter. And Peter rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that for woman", Peter says

"That was for making the poor girl dizzy. You haven't even introduced yourself yet! Have I taught you nothing?", she says, then turns to me, "You must excuse my mate Bella. I think he might have lost his brains a few decades ago", she says sweetly

I start laughing, while Peter is scowling.

"That is alright. I didn't think he is that smart anyway", I say grinning

By now Jasper is actually laughing.

The blond starts laughing also

"Names Charlotte, and I have a feeling we are going to get on well together", Charlotte says giving me a soft hug

"Great. Now I have two of them. Stupid women", mutters Peter just loud enough for me to here it.

"What was that?" says Charlotte giving him a glare

"Nothing dear", Peter says

"Just for that, you won't be getting any tonight", Charlotte says sweetly

Peter doesn't say anything. He starts walking away muttering angrily to himself.

I'm still it Jasper's arms and he is still laughing. I can see that there is more light in his eyes.

"Well let me show you to your rooms", Charlotte says

"Ready Jasper?" I ask him

"Ready Darlin'", Jasper asks dropping his arms from around my waist to take my hand.

I can't help thinking that this was a very good idea…

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

We have been on the road all night and it is early morning now.

"Where are we going Bella?" I ask quietly.

I just don't like not knowing. I don't know what to prepare myself for.

"You will just have to wait", she replies with a smile

Boy she is evil. Is she trying to kill me? Maybe if I smile she will tell me

"I can't wait", I say trying to dazzle her into telling me

But it doesn't work.

"We will be there in a couple of minutes", she says

That is too long. I really want her to tell me, but I know I won't be able to get it out of her.

"Ok. Thanks again for getting me out of there", I say

I'm really glad she got me out of there I don't know what I would have done if I stayed there any longer.

"No problem", she replies like it's no big deal

"But you left your whole family behind, just for me. A worthless cause", I whisper.

I feel so bad for taking her away from her family.

"Jasper! Don't dare call your self a worthless cause again! You are not! I'm going to say what you said to me a year ago. YOU ARE WORTH IT!", she says firmly

I give her another small smile, "Ok Bella"

I know better then to argue with her. She is just like me. She is so stubborn.

"Don't let me catch you doubting yourself again or I won't hesitate to kick your butt", she says sternly

I let out a little laugh at the through of her kicking my butt. I quickly lean over and pull her into my arms. I am surprised at how nice this feels to have her in my lap.

"Ok Darlin', I will do anything you say", I say

We were interrupted by a voice saying, "She's right major. You are worth it"

I would know that voice anywhere. I am very surprised to see him. I can't believe she brought me to my brother. I hear her laugh and look down at her and say, "Thanks"

"Well are you going to give your brother a hug?" Peter says

I really don't want to let her go yet. But I know that Peter will pry us apart if he has too. So I give Bella a soft smile and go to hug Peter.

"Well you must be the famous Bella", Peter says swinging her around.

Once he lets her go, she has trouble standing. I quickly grab her and bring her back into my arms so that she doesn't fall over. If I didn't have her in my arms I would go over and kill Peter for that. Peter is too preoccupied with us he does not see Char approaching him, not looking very happy. When she is close enough to him she hits him over the back of his head, very hard.

"What was that for woman", Peter says rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for making the poor girl dizzy. You haven't even introduced yourself yet! Have I taught you nothing?", Char says, then she turns to Bella, "You must excuse my mate Bella. I think he might have lost his brains a few decades ago", she says sweetly

Bella starts laughing, while Peter is scowling.

"That is alright. I didn't think he is that smart anyway", Bella replies grinning

I have to laugh. Peter is going to be in trouble now. He will have two people giving him grief. Something tells me that Bella will be getting Char to punish Peter whenever he annoys her.

Charlotte also starts laughing

"Names Charlotte, and I have a feeling we are going to get on well together", Charlotte says giving Bella a soft hug

"Great. Now I have two of them. Stupid women", mutters Peter just loud enough for Bella to hear him.

"What was that?" says Charlotte giving him a glare

"Nothing dear", Peter says quickly

"Just for that, you want be getting any tonight", Charlotte says sweetly

These too are just too much. I'm going to have to avoid Peter he is going to be unbearable.

Peter doesn't say anything. He starts walking away muttering angrily to himself.

Bella's still in me arms and I'm still laughing.

"Well let me show you to your rooms", Charlotte says

"Ready Jasper?" she asks me

"Ready Darlin'", I say dropping my arms from around her waist to take her hand.

Maybe I can get through this after all…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try to update as quickly as possible :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Settling In & Cullen's Return

**Chapter 4: Settling In & Cullen's Return**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Wow this place it amazing Char", I say looking around the room.

The whole house was made with wood. It looks absolutely amazing.

"Thanks. Peter built it himself. There is also a barn out back with houses", Char replies

I see Jasper peek up from my hair when Char mentions horses. I smile I'm going to have him take him riding.

She leads us up the stairs, "This will be your room Bella and Jasper's is right across the hall"

I feel Jasper stiffen at the mention of separate rooms.

"That's ok Char. Jasper will be staying with me. I have nightmares and he helps keep them away", I say with a smile

I feel Jasper relax.

"That all right with you Jazz?" I ask him

"Sure Darlin'", he says

I see Peter coming up the stairs with the bags.

"You sure didn't bring much", he says

"There wasn't time", I say with a shrug of my shoulders

"We are going to have to go shopping then", Char says

"Sure. But later I'm tired", I say yawning

"We'll leave you to settle in then and to get some sleep", Char says dragging Peter out of the room.

"Jasper I need a shower and I need to sleep. You need to go and hunt", I tell him

He shakes his head, "I'm not going to hunt"

"Oh yes you are", I say glaring at him

"I'm not I'm going to stay with you", Jasper says softly

"Not going to happen. Peter!" I call out

Peter was in the room within a matter of seconds.

"Yes sugar?"

That name is really going to get annoying.

"Can you please take Jasper hunting?" I ask sweetly

"Of course. How can I resist that look?" Peter replies

Jasper glaring at his brother.

"Don't be like that Jazz", I say to him touching his face

"I don't want to go. You won't be here when I get back", Jasper says looking broken

I go over to him and give him a hug, "I promise I will be here when you get back. I'm not leaving until you tell me too"

He hugs me back tightly, "Ok. But I will be back soon"

"Take your time. Peter make sure he doesn't come back till he is full", I say firmly

Peter gives me a salute and then drags Jasper out of the house. I sigh and grab my stuff and head for the shower…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

We have been gone for nearly two days and we are all glad to be back. I hope Jasper has been ok while we were away. I just don't know how to help him.

When we get to our place I can sense something is not right.

"Something is wrong", I say getting out of the car and the others follow me.

"Your right. Let's go. We left Jasper here", Rose says

We all run into the house. The first scent we come across was Bella's but it is at least a couple of says old.

"I told her not to come here", Edward says

"Look's like she didn't listen to you Eddie", Emmett laughs

Rose smacks him in the back of the head, "Now's not the time for jokes"

We slowly make are way up the stairs following Bella's scent to Jasper's room. We all look at each other. Jasper had locked himself in here not even 3 days ago. The door is open and neither Jasper nor Bella are anywhere in sight.

"Where's my Jazzy?" Alice cries

"Where's Bella her scent is all over this room", Edward cries

"Everyone you better get down here", Rose calls from down stairs

We all rush to her and find her in the dinning room.

"What is it Rose?" Esme asks

Rose points to the table were a letter is sat addressed to us. Bella's scent is clinging to it so there is no doubt of who it is from.

"What does it say?" Edward asks looking fearful

I quickly begin to read:

_Dear Cullen's,_

_I'm sure you have realized by now that Jasper is know where to been seen. I have taken Jasper away with me to help him get better. I can't begin to tell you how disappointed I am with all of you. Carlisle you are like his father, Esme you are like his Mother, Emmett and Edward you are his brothers, Rose you are his sister and Alice you are meant to be his wife. How dare all of you feel disgusted by his slip up? Many of you have slipped up in the past. You all should be ashamed with yourselves. You should have seen the condition he was in we I got here. How could you do that to someone you love? So I thought it was best to take him out of here. I have taken him far away and you won't be able to find us. So don't even bother trying. You are all going to have to trust the bother of us. I know Jasper will never hurt me. And it is time you all learnt to trust him too. Edward I have to say this, I don't think we can get married. It's over. I'm sick of you controlling me and telling me who I can't see. So this is it. I will say one last thing look after yourselves. I can't tell you when we will see each other again because I don't know. I can't even stand to say your names anymore. But I'm sure we will meet again someday. _

_Goodbye for now._

_Bella_

We all look at each other. Edward and Alice are dry sobbing at the loss of their mates.

"We have to go and find them", Emmett says

"I have to agree. We knows what Jasper will do", Rose says

"No. We will not follow them. This is what Bella was talking about. We need to trust them", I say

"What!" everyone shouted

"Bella is right we have all been horrible to Jasper. Now we are going to have to pay the price. We are going to have to trust them and let them go", I say

"I will never let her go. I will find her", Edward says firmly running out of the door.

"Me either", Alice says following him out.

I sigh. This is going to be hard on everyone…

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

"Jake", I hear someone shouting my name. I turn around to see Seth coming towards me.

"What is it Seth?" I ask

"They are back. The Cullen's are back", he says panting

Crap. I was hoping they were going away for longer.

I sigh, "I guess I better give Bella a ring"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I sigh getting out of the shower. I have been thinking about the last couple of days. The argument with Edward, me going over to the Cullen house, finding Jasper, leaving the letter and going on the run. I'm also thinking about me breaking up with Edward. I know I'm doing the right thing. He had become to controlling lately. How am I going to tell Jasper I have broken up with him? I'm broken out of my thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I say

"Hey Bells just to let you know that the Cullen's just got back", Jake says

I sigh. I was hoping they would not come back yet.

"Thanks Jake anything else you want to tell me?" I ask

"Just one other thing. Seth was there watching them when they got back. They have found the letter and Seth said Edward looked very upset. And said he will find you", Jake says

"Thanks Jake. Let me know if anything else happens", I say hanging up.

I have now come to a realization. I'm no longer in love with Edward. When Jake said he was looking for me, I felt nothing. I can even say his name without breaking into pieces. I smile when I come to a second realization I like Jasper, I mean really like Jasper. But I know he is not ready to here it from me yet. I will keep quiet until the right time. I'm broken out of my thoughts by Jasper's return. His eyes now have some gold to them.

He quickly comes over to me and hugs me.

"Your still here", he whisperers burying his face in my hair

"Of course I'm still here. I'm not leaving you until you tell me too", I say

And I know I'm not. Because I'm in love with him. And I know I can never leave him…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry it took me a while to update i had a lot of things going on. Please review and i'll update as quick as i can.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Talking

**Chapter 5: Talking **

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

Hunting with Peter so far away from Bella was agonizing. I still can't believe that she will stay I'm a monster. I don't deserve for her to stay with me.

"Listen to me Major. You are worth it. And Bella is truly an amazing person", Peter says bringing me out of my thoughts

"Can we go back now?" I ask him

"Sure. Looks like you have fully hunted", Peter says

I take off back towards the house. I can hear Bella's heart beat. I can't believe she stayed. I rush up the stairs and pull Bella into my arms.

"Your still here", I whisper burying my face into her hair

"Of course I'm still here. I'm not leaving you until you tell me too", Bella says

"What did you do while I was gone?" I ask her

"Took a shower and read a little bit", she replies

She is hiding something from me. And she is somehow blocking her emotions from me.

"How was your hunt?" she asks me

"Good. But it was long. I don't want to leave. I don't want you to leave", I say

"How many times to I have to say this Jasper I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you until you order me away. I'm not leaving you Jasper. You are worth it. Your not a monster", Bella states firmly

Suddenly I can feel her emotions again. There was trust, protectiveness, love, and honestly.

I can't help but believe her.

"Thank you Bella", I say simply hugging her tightly

"Jasper bring Bella down stairs so we can get to know her", Charlotte says

"Bella, Peter and Charlotte want us downstairs so they can get to know you", I say

"Well then lets go", she says grabbing my hand and dragging me down the stairs

She pulls me towards the couch; she pushes me down and then sits on my lap. I'm surprised but I put my arms around her waist.

"What would you like to know?" Bella asks my brother and his mate

"Tell us about your self", Peter says

I'm interested in this too. I had never had the opportunity to get to know her before.

"Well I'm an only child. My parents divorced when I was still a baby and my mother took me away. I only saw my dad very rarely. By the age of ten I was self depended and was doing all the book keeping and making sure all the bills were paid", Bella says

That is why she is so grown up. She never got the chance to be a kid and have fun. I have got to change that. I think to myself. I look at Peter and Charlotte and they are shocked too.

"My mum remarried when I was 17 and I decided that I would go and spend time with my dad. Charlie is very quiet and doesn't like showing emotion. He also couldn't cook, so when I got there I took over all the cooking and cleaning", Bella says

She should have had parents that took care of her. Not the other way around.

"Then I meet Edward. He was the first person that I ever loved. I had never been in a relationship before. I have never dated anyone", Bella says

She is so beautiful how could she not have been in a relationship before.

"Why didn't you have a boyfriend before?" Charlotte asks

"Because I was different from everyone. I was too grow up", she replies with a shrug

I'm going to make it my mission to show her how great she is.

"Now Jasper I will tell you what happened when Edward left and then you will tell me about your slip up", Bella says

I really don't want to tell her. But it doesn't looking like I have a choice. I nod my head.

"Ok. Edward left my in the woods telling me I wasn't good enough, that I was a pet and that he didn't love me anymore", Bella says

I will kill him slowly and painfully. How could he ever do that to Bella?

"I was lost in the woods for hours. Charlie had the whole town out looking for me. Finally Sam Uley found me and bought me back home. I was catatonic for months; ever I thought your names or someone said them I would start crying. I couldn't even say your names. I felt like a huge whole had been punched in my chest. I was having nightmares every night and I would wake up screaming. After the first could of times Charlie stopped coming to check on me. With the help of an old family friend Jacob Black I slowly began to come out of my shell. The he suddenly stopped talking to me. I saw Laurent in Edward's meadow and he was going to kill me for Victoria. Suddenly these huge wolves come out of the forest and attack him. I ran for it. He came to my room one night and gave my hints as to what was going on with him. I quickly figured it out; my best friend is a werewolf. They all began to protect me from Victoria. They all had become really close to me, they see me us their sister. Then I jumped of that cliff and that was when Alice showed up. You know the rest", Bella finishes

I will seriously kill Edward for doing that to her. I look at Peter and Charlotte and they look like they want to kill someone too.

"Now tell me what happened", Bella says

I look at her hesitantly.

"Don't worry nothing you could same will make me leave you", Bella says touching my cheek

"Ok. We were all hunting in the woods when we all smelt the blood. I took of in the direction the scent was coming from and attacked. It was a young woman who had been hurt by a bear while hiking and I killed her", I sob

Bella holds me tightly

"Jazz it wasn't your fault. You felt your families bloodlust as well as your own. That's what happened on my birthday. No one could control that much blood lust. It's not you fault", she says over and over again

I start thinking about that day. And I can vaguely remember feeling my family's blood lust. Bella was right it wasn't my fault. I can't help what I feel. But I still feel guiltily about the woman dying. I don't know how long she holds me.

"Feeling better now?" she asks me

I nod. She now gives a little yawn and I realize she has been up for over 24 hours.

"Come on let's get you up to bed", I say scooping her up into my arms.

I lay her on the bed and make a move to leave. But she grabs my hand.

"No stay. Come lay down with me. You won't hurt me", Bella says softly

I quickly gather her into my arms a hold her as she falls asleep. She is my anchor and I will make sure she is safe and that she is loved. I will take care of her…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

"What do you mean you can't see them?" I all but yell at Alice

"I can't see them Edward. When I look it is all-blank. I can't see a thing.

I growl how am I going to get my Bella back now?...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as i can<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Riding & Searching

**Chapter 6: Riding & Searching**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I take Bella up to bed. But I can't bring myself to let her go.

"Jasper don't go", she murmurs in her sleep

I gather her into my arms and hold her as she sleeps. Peter comes in a couple of hours later.

"She is truly an amazing woman Jasper", Peter tells me

"I know", I reply softy

"Make sure you take care of her"

"I will she is my angel", I reply

We talk for another hour then Peter leaves to go and find Charlotte.  
>"Come on Char I need you", I can hear Peter whine to Charlotte<p>

"Sorry baby but I'm just not in the mood. Go and do something else", Char replies

I chuckle. Those two are just too much.

I stay holding Bella all night. As it approaches morning Bella begins to stir.

"Morning Jasper", Bella says sleepily

"Morning Bella. How did you sleep?" I ask her

"Good thank you", she replies, "I need a human moment"

I let her go and she moves into the bathroom. She comes out ten minutes later.

"I'm going down to get breakfast. I think you should go for a shower", Bella says smiling

I pout, "I don't need a shower"

"Yes you do", she replies laughing

"Fine. I'll meet you downstairs", I say pouting

She just laughs at me and makes her way down stairs. I watch her go and I think to myself how lucky I am to have her in my life…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I make my way down stairs to find Char in the kitchen cooking me breakfast.

"Morning Bella", she says

"Morning Char", I reply

Peter runs into the kitchen and picks me up and spins me around.

"Morning sugar", he says at he puts me down

I had to grab the tabletop to stop myself from failing.

"Peter!" Char scowls whacking him in the back of the head again

"Ouch that hurt Woman", he complains

"Then be nice", she replies smiling at me, "I made you pancakes Bella"

"Thank you Char these look great", I reply, "Peter can you do me a favor?"

"Sure sugar what do you need?" he asks me

"I need a new ID. I don't want anyone finding me. I haven't used my credit card since I left Forks. I need one of those too. Do you think you can do that for me", I ask him sweetly

"Why of course sugar I'll get right on that", Peter replies

"Get right on what?" asks Jasper as he makes his way into the kitchen with wet hair

I glare at Peter telling him silently not to tell Jasper.

"Nothing. Bella just wanted me to pick her up some things in town", Peter lies

"Oh ok", Jasper says

Peter and Char leave the room telling us they are going to pick up things in town for me and that they would be back later.

"You have Peter wrapped around your finger Darlin'", Jasper chuckles wrapping his arms around me

I chuckle with him, "He's a pain in the butt but he is helpful"

"What do you want to do today?" Jasper asks me

"Can we go horse back riding?" I ask him

His face immediately lights up and he smiles at me.

"Really?" he asks

"Yes. Come on cowboy lets go riding", I say

He smiles at me a real smile that reaches his eyes he grabs my hand and leads me to the barn.

"Do you want to ride the same horse as me? Or ride your own horse" he asks me

"I'll ride with you. I have never ridden before", I reply

"Really? Never"

"Yeah. My mum always said it was too dangerous", I say

"I'll keep you safe", Jasper promises

"I know you will I trust you", I say

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

She trusts me. After everything I have done she trusts me. I quickly tack up a horse and climb on reaching out my hand to her to help her on. She quickly grabs my hand and I swing her on behind me. She wraps her arms around my waist tightly.

"Ready Darlin'?" I ask

"Ready cowboy", she replies

I laugh, "Let's go then"

We spend the rest of the day riding and laughing enjoying each other's company. She is amazing she is showing me the light when I was drowning in darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I knock on Charlie's door with Alice right beside me. Hopefully Charlie will lead us to Bella.

He opens the door.

"Edward, Alice what are you doing here?" he asks us

"We are here looking for Bella", I say, "Where is she?"

"Haven't you heard yet?" Charlie asks us

"Heard what Chief Swan we have been away for a couple of days camping and we just got back", I lie

"Bella left to help a friend a couple of days ago. She didn't tell me were she was going. She just left me a note saying she would be in contact with me soon", Charlie says

"Thanks Charlie we will be going now", I tell him

Alice and I walk away.

"Where could they be?" Alice asks

"I don't know. But I attend to find out", I reply

Bella I will find you. I won't stop searching for you…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter i will try to make the next on longer. Please review and i'll update as fast as i can:)<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: New ID & Calls

**Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long. On another note HAPPY BIRTHDAY to me:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: New ID &amp; Calls<strong>

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It has been over a week since I left the Cullen's and I couldn't be happier. Jasper has improved a lot and he is much happier, he also has finally realized that I'm not going anywhere.

I'm sitting down having breakfast as I wait for Jasper to be done in the shower. When Peter approaches me smiling.

"What has gotten into you?" I ask him

"I have just received your new ID", Peter replies smugly

"Well give it here", I say reaching for the envelope

"I don't know", Peter says

He is too distracted that he doesn't notice Char approaching him. She smacks him on the back of the head.

"Ouch Char what was that for?" Peter asks her

"Just give her to ID Peter", Char says

"Your no fun", he complains but hands me the ID

I open the envelope and pull out a drivers license

_Isabella Whitlock_

_19 years old _

_Texas_

"Whitlock", I say looking at him

Peter shrugs, "You didn't tell me what name you wanted so I went with Whitlock"

"Fine", I say pocketing my new ID as I hear Jasper making his way down the stairs

"You ok Darlin'?" he asks wrapping his arms around my waist

"Fine. You brother is just annoying me", I reply

"Peter can't you leave her alone?" Jasper asks him

"Never she is my little sister", Peter states

"Jazz can you please take your brother with you hunting?" I ask him, "Please"

Jasper groans, "You know I can't resist that look"

I smile at him, "That's why I do it"

Jasper laughs and hugs me tighter for a second then lets go

"Let's get going Peter", Jasper says

"I'm not coming with you", Peter says

"Oh yes you are", Jasper replies grabbing his arm and dragging him out, "We'll be back soon Bella"

"Take your time", I call out

"And leave Peter out there", Char calls

"Hey!" Peter shouts

I can hear Jasper laughing from here. It's good to see him happy

"I better call Charlie", I say to Char

"Sure. I'll give you some privacy", Char replies leaving the room

I sigh; I'm not looking forward to this call. I haven't had time to call him since I got here. Boy is he going to be mad.

I pick up my new phone (that is completely untraceable) and dial my house number. Charlie picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad", I reply softly

"Bella is that you?" he asks me

"Yeh Dad it's me. How have you been?" I ask  
>"Where the hell are you young lady?" he demands<p>

I wince, "I can't tell you that. But I am safe"

"Tell me right now", he yells

I roll my eyes, "I'm 18 Dad last time I checked I don't need your approval"

"Isabella. Tell me right now", he demands

"No. I hoped this conversation would go better then this. But I was wrong. Goodbye", I say hanging up before he could protest

I quickly dial Jake's number for an update.

"Hello?" he says

"Hey Jake", I say smiling

"Hey Bells. How's it going?" he replies

"Everything is ok. Jasper is doing a lot better", I say

"That's good", Jake says

"I'm calling for an update on the Eddie and Pixie", I say smiling

Jake laughs at the names.

"Well they are both still looking for you. They are starting to watch us from the border. Hoping to look at our thoughts. Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett have taken your advice and not looked for you", he says

I'm fuming at this point, "What don't they get out it's over"

"I think they both have finally lost it", Jake replies

"I'll take care of this Jake. Thank you for the information. Any news on Victoria?" I ask

"She continues to make appearances. I'll keep you updated", he says

"Thanks Jake say hello to the pack for me. And say safe", I say

"Sure, Sure. You be careful too Bells", he replies

"We'll do", I say hanging up

How dare they! I'm so angry.

"Bella are you all right?" Char asks me

"I'm just great", I say picking up the phone again

"Who are you ringing now?" she asks me

"Someone that doesn't understand the meaning of it's over", I growl

I dial the Cullen house number. They pick up after the second ring.

"Hello?" Esme asks

"Hello Esme. Who's in the house with you?" I ask sweetly

"Bella?" she asks shocked

"Yes. Now who's in the house with you?" I ask

"Everyone. We are all sitting in the lounge room", she replies confused

"Perfect. Can you put me on speaker?" I ask her

"Sure", she says hesitation clear on her voice

"Hello everyone", I say sweetly

"Bella!" everyone calls

"Where are you love? Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you", Eddie says

I swear if I were there I would set his butt on fire. He continues to ask questions with.

"Bella were is my Jazzy? Where have you taken him? He needs to be here were he can be monitored", Alice says

I'm fuming again at this point. I look at Char and she is angry too.

"SHUT UP!" I yell into the phone

Quickly there is silence.

"I have had enough of this! Let's get thing straight Eddie", I sneer the name, "I'm not yours. Pixie, Jasper is not yours. We are our own people and we can do what we want. I'm not telling you were we are. If you think I will bow down too you. You are both delusional. Second Jasper would never hurt me. NEVER. He needs to be around people who trust him. Who respect him. Not around people who don't trust him, who disrespect him. Who watch his every movement. We all felt disgust because he slipped up because he felt all of their bloodlust. It is not his fault. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. I'm sick of both of your telling me what I can and can't do. I'm sick of both of you dragging me to do things I don't want to do. I'm sick of both of you telling me who I can't and can see. So butt out of our lives", I say finishing my rant

There is silence for about a minute. They are probably all shocked. I have never spoken to them that way before. Hell no one has ever spoken to them that way before.

"You're my mate and I love you", Edward says

He is delusional. If I was his mate he would have never been able to leave me. The last week and a half has taught me that.

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU. I'M NOT YOUR MATE. IF I WAS YOUR MATE YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO LEAVE ME IN THE FIRST PLACE. WE ARE DONE. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD. I. DO. NOT. LOVE. YOU", I yell at him

There is silence again. Boy I'm I doing a lot of yelling today.

"And another thing if Jasper was your mate Alice you would have supported him. Not put him down. And you would have never left him in his time of need. Both of you need to grow up. And get your act together. Because I can tell you now Jasper and I are both not coming back to either of you", I rant again

"I will think you love. Even if it is the last thing I do", Edward says

Then I hear something breaking then silence.

"Uh. They both left Bella", Carlisle says unsure, "We need to apologies to you and to Jasper. We never meant to treat you both like that. And for that we are truly sorry"

"Bella. I love the both of you. Are I will never forgive myself for how we treated the both of you", Esme sobs

"Bells. I'm sorry. I'm your big brother and I should have protected you. But I haven't and I'm truly sorry. From now on I'll make sure Eddie and Pixie don't come anywhere near you. You have my word", Emmett says

"Bella. You now I have never liked you. That is because you were with Edward. You are too good for him. Go live you life sister. We won't interfere. Take care of yourself and Jasper. I hope one day both of you can forgive us", Rose says softly

That sends me into shock. Did Rose say she liked me? I must be hearing things.

"Thanks…I have too go", I say hanging up

"Wow", I say

"Wow is right. You did great Bella", Char says hugging me tightly

"Thanks Char", I say hugging her back, "Can you please not mention this to Jasper?"

"Why?" she asks

"He has enough to deal with. Without having to deal with his family", I reply

"Sure. But I will tell Peter if that's ok. This is something he would want to no. Don't worry he won't tell Jasper. That is if he wants to have sex ever again", Char says

I laugh

I'm really starting to see Char and Peter as my brother and sister. We were watching a movie when to boys return dripping in mad.

"Hell no. Both of you go back outside and use the hose. If you drag mud in my house I will kill the both of you", Char threatens

They both look scared and they run back outside. As soon as they are out Char and I break down in laughter. I'm really liken it here…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

We have been out of the house for two hours and we are now heading back. We both are covered in mad. Peter decided that now would be a good time to wrestle. Now we are heading back. We make it one step in the door when Char starts yelling at us.

"Hell no. Both of you go back outside and use the hose. If you drag mud in my house I will kill the both of you", Char threatens

We both look at each other and we knew she meant it. Char is scary with she is ticked off. As soon as we are out the door we can here them both laughing.

"You do know this is all your fault", I say to Peter

"How is this my fault? This is your fault", he replies

"My fault. You're the one that tackled me. And I still won", I say

Peter growls and launches himself at me and he throws us both into Char's garden. Oh crap.

"PETER WHITLOCK! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU. YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN", Char yells coming out of the house

Peter is actually feeling scared now.

"Char I love you. I swear it was an accident", Peter says trying to calm her

Char just glares at him, "I'll give you to the count of three"

Peter just looks at her

"One"

"I love…"

"Two"

"I'm sorr…"

"THREE", she shouts leaping at him

Peter yelps and runs away. With Char following right behind him. Suddenly I hear laughter from the pouch. I turn around to see Bella standing there.

"You think that is funny Darlin'", I ask her

She just nods her head. I rush up to her and pick her up in my arms. She squeals and tries to get away. But I'm having none of that.

"Your going to pay for laughing at me Darlin'", I whisper in her ear

"What are you going to do?" she asks me

She didn't even realize that I have been moving us towards to pool.

"This", I say letting her go

She yelps and splashes into the pool and I start to laugh at the look on her face

"Just you wait Jazz. I'll make you pay for that", she says

"We'll see", I say turning away from her laughing

I'm really glad she bought me hear. I'm feeling a whole lot better. Maybe this can work out…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

Since Bella and Jasper left the family hasn't been the same. Since Bella and Jasper left it has forced us all to see where we have gone wrong. And I for one am very ashamed at how we treated Bella and Jasper. I'm broken out of my thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Esme answers

She listens for a second before replying

"Bella?" she asks shocked

We all look at her in shock. Bella is calling us?

"Everyone. We are all sitting in the lounge room", she replies to Bella's question

"Sure", she says looking at all of us when she puts to phone on speaker.

"Hello everyone", Bella says sweetly

"Bella!" we all call out

"Where are you love? Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you", Edward says

"Bella were is my Jazzy? Where have you taken him? He needs to be here were he can be monitored", Alice says

I look at both of them with disappoint. This is not the way to start a conversation. They continue firing off questions.

"SHUT UP!" Bella yells

They both stop in shock. That Bella actually yelled at us.

"I have had enough of this! Let's get thing straight Eddie", Bella sneers his name, "I'm not yours. Pixie, Jasper is not yours. We are our own people and we can do what we want. I'm not telling you were we are. If you think I will bow down too you. You are both delusional. Second Jasper would never hurt me. NEVER. He needs to be around people who trust him. Who respect him. Not around people who don't trust him, who disrespect him. Who watch his every movement. We all felt disgust because he slipped up because he felt all of their bloodlust. It is not his fault. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. I'm sick of both of your telling me what I can and can't do. I'm sick of both of you dragging me to do things I don't want to do. I'm sick of both of you telling me who I can't and can see. So butt out of our lives", Bella says finishing her rant.

We all stare at the phone in shock. Never has Bella spoken to us like that. Never.

"You're my mate and I love you", Edward says

Oh crap. He shouldn't of said that.

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU. I'M NOT YOUR MATE. IF I WAS YOUR MATE YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO LEAVE ME IN THE FIRST PLACE. WE ARE DONE. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD. I. DO. NOT. LOVE. YOU", Bella yells at him so loud I'm sure the entire town of Forks heard her.

I can tell Bella really means it. I look at Edward and I can tell he doesn't believe it. I think it is time he lets her go. He is not getting anywhere the path he is taking.

"And another thing if Jasper was your mate Alice you would have supported him. Not put him down. And you would have never left him in his time of need. Both of you need to grow up. And get your act together. Because I can tell you now Jasper and I are both not coming back to either of you", she rants again

She is defiantly mad at us. Very mad. We have done a lot of damage.

"I will think you love. Even if it is the last thing I do", Edward says then runs out the door breaking it with Alice right behind him.

"Uh. They both left Bella", I say a little unsure of myself, "We need to apologies to you and to Jasper. We never meant to treat you both like that. And for that we are truly sorry"

I truly am. I have hurt my daughter and son very much. And I can never take that back. I wish I could but I can't. I just hope that Bella and Jasper will one day find happiness.

"Bella. I love the both of you. Are I will never forgive myself for how we treated the both of you", Esme sobs

"Bells. I'm sorry. I'm your big brother and I should have protected you. But I haven't and I'm truly sorry. From now on I'll make sure Eddie and Pixie don't come anywhere near you. You have my word", Emmett says he looks heartbroken

"Bella. You now I have never liked you. That is because you were with Edward. You are too good for him. Go live you life sister. We won't interfere. Take care of yourself and Jasper. I hope one day both of you can forgive us", Rose says softly

That surprises all of us and has us all looking at her. I thought she never liked Bella.

"Thanks…I have too go", Bella says quickly hanging up

We all look at each other after she hangs up. It is clear now how much we have failed the both of them. And I promised myself right then that I would never fail the both of them again. Never. I will tie Edward and Alice down if I have too to stop them both from hurting them again…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review. All your reviews will make for a great birthday present:)<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Feelings & Declarations

**Chapter 8: Feelings & Declarations of Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

It has been three weeks since we arrived at Peter and Charlotte's. I'm now feeling a lot better. My eyes are now gold again. Bella has helped me a lot. She has made me laugh, smile and be me again. I feel like she is hiding something from me but I can't put my finger on it. I have started to have feelings for Bella. But I will not tell her because how can she love some one like me?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm sitting in the living room talking to Peter and Charlotte while Jasper is out hunting. We have been here for three weeks. Everything is going great. I've kept in regular contact with Jake and the pack so they have kept me informed about the whole Edward, Alice and Victoria situation. Why can't Alice and Edward just give up? I haven't talked to Charlie since the last time I called him. I'm not in the mood for another fight, that is sure to happen if I call again.

"Bella when are you going to tell Jasper that you love him?" Charlotte asks

I snap me head up towards both of them.

"We know sugar. You love him", Peter says looking at my smiling

"Oh alright. I love him", I say with a sigh

Charlotte smiles, "Bella has anyone told you about my gift?"

I just shake my head

"Bella I can see soul mates or True mates", Charlotte says

"What?" I ask her shocked

"I can tell if too people our soul mates", she explains

"Is Jasper my soul mate?" I ask her

"Yes. He is", Charlotte says smiling at me

"That is why he never hurt you after he slipped up. It is why only you have been able to reach him. It is impossible for the male vampire to hurt his mate", Peter explains

I don't say anything for several minutes. What Peter has said has made sense.

"You have to tell him Bella", Peter says

"What if he leaves me?" I whisper

"He won't. He loves you too. I can tell", Peter says

I start thinking about what they both said maybe it is time for me to tell Jasper the truth. I was broken out of my thoughts by Jasper's return.

"Hello Darlin'. What are you so deep in thought about?" Jasper asks me coming to sit beside me.

"I have something to tell you", I say biting my lip

"What are you so nervous about Darlin'?" he asks me

"Can we go for a walk outside?" I ask him

"Sure Darlin'", he says grabbing my hand and leading me outside, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well these past three weeks have been really great…", I say biting my lip again

"You're leaving", he says looking sad

"No!" I shout

"Well then what is it? Have you finally realized that I'm a monster?" Jasper asks jumping away from me

"Jazz your not a monster", I say firmly

"Well then what is it then?" he asks me

"I'm in love with you", I blurt out

He freezes in shock. I wait for him to say something but he doesn't move. After 5 minutes I start to get worried. Then I remember what Peter said about how Jasper could never hurt me because I'm his mate. I grab a sharp rock and I cut myself on my upper arm drawing blood keeping my eyes on Jasper the whole time. This eyes snap to mine. But I'm pleased to see his eyes stay gold.

"Bella", he says quickly coming over towards me

He rips the bottom of his shirt and wraps it around my cut. And then cups my face.

"Do you really love me?" he breathes

I look him in the eyes and let him feel my emotions. He gasps.

"I love you Jasper", I say

"I love you too Bella", he says smiling at me then he send me his emotions.

I smile when the feelings of love, happiness, devotion, and protectiveness wash over me. He then lends down and kisses me. I felt like I was whole. After a minute he pulls away and leans his head on mine and I pout. He chuckles. Then his face turns serious.

"What's wrong Jazz?" I ask him

"Alice, Edward, my family and yours. They will find us", he says

I chuckle that is all he is worried about.

"Why are you laughing this is serious?" he asks me

"I'm laughing because your family or mine is not a problem", I say smiling

"Why?" he asks confused

I was about to reply when I hear chuckles from the trees. We both look up to see Peter and Charlotte sitting in the trees watching us.

"What do the two of you think you are doing?" I ask them

"Watching we couldn't miss this", Peter say jumping down the ground

"Jasper you will defiantly not have to worry about your family", Charlotte says laughing

"Why's that?" he asks looking from me to Charlotte confused

"Our little Bella had a little talk with them", Peter says laughing

"Don't you mean talk down with them", Charlotte says laughing

I blush then look at Jasper who is watching me.

"Is that the truth?" he asks me

I shrug, "Jake told me they were looking for us. Especially Eddie and Alice. So I called them and yelled at all of them. And I told Eddie again that it was over and that I was never going back to him. I also told Alice that you and her were over. They didn't take it very well. But the rest of the family apologized and said they will not try to find us"

He smiles at me and takes me into his arms, "So my kitten has grow some teeth"

I laugh, "I love you"

"I love you too", he says kissing me

I hope everything with be alright now…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

"Can we go for a walk outside?" she asks me

"Sure Darlin'", I say grabbing her hand and leading her outside, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well these past three weeks have been really great…", she says biting her lip again

I can't believe it she is leaving me. I knew this would happen.

"You're leaving", I state

"No!" she shouts

"Well then what is it? Have you finally realized that I'm a monster?" I ask her jumping away from her. I need some space right now.

"Jazz your not a monster", she says firmly looking me in the eye

"Well then what is it then?" I ask her

"I'm in love with you", she blurts out

I freeze in shock. Did she say she loved me? That can't be possible. Suddenly I smell her blood and I snap my eyes to meet hers. I quickly realize her blood doesn't appeal to me at all.

"Bella", I say quickly go over towards her ripping of the bottom of my shirt as I do so. I quickly wrap it around her arm and then I cup her face and look into her eyes.

"Do you really love me?" I ask her needing confirmation

Suddenly I can feel all of her emotions, Love, happiness, devotion and more love wash over me and I gasp.

"I love you Jasper", she says

"I love you too Bella", I say smiling at her then I send her all my emotions.

Then I lend down and kiss her. I felt like I was whole. After a minute I pull away and lean my head on hers and she pouts. I chuckle. Then I remember that my family is probably still looking for me.

"What's wrong Jazz?" she asks me noticing my face

"Alice, Edward, my family and yours. They will find us", I say

She chuckles

"Why are you laughing this is serious?" I ask her

"I'm laughing because your family or mine is not a problem", she says smiling

"Why?" he asks confused

Then we hear chuckles from the trees. We both look up to see Peter and Charlotte sitting in the trees watching us.

"What do the two of you think you are doing?" Bella asks them

"Watching we couldn't miss this", Peter say jumping down the ground

"Jasper you will defiantly not have to worry about your family", Charlotte says laughing

"Why's that?" I ask looking from Bella to Charlotte confused

"Our little Bella had a little talk with them", Peter says laughing

"Don't you mean talk down with them", Charlotte says laughing

Bella blushes then look at me.

"Is that the truth?" I ask her

She shrugs, "Jake told me they were looking for us. Especially Eddie and Alice. So I called them and yelled at all of them. And I told Eddie again that it was over and that I was never going back to him. I also told Alice that you and her were over. They didn't take it very well. But the rest of the family apologized and said they will not try to find us"

I smile at her she is truly amazing. I quickly take her into my arms.

"So my kitten has grow some teeth", I say smiling

She laughs, "I love you"

"I love you too", I say kissing her

Finally I can be happy…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as possible:) Also i have had a bad week and all of your reviews is just the thing i need to cheer me up:)<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Divorce

**Chapter 9: Divorce **

* * *

><p><em>One day later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Jasper and I are now cuddled on my bed. We have spent the day telling each other stories of our pasts. I have also filled him in on everything that has happened since we left the Cullen's.

"What are you going to do about Alice?" I ask him

"There is not much to think about. She betrayed me. We are over. I love you and I want to be with you. I'm going to have Jenks send her the divorce papers that I have filled today. They are already signed by me they just need her signature", Jasper replies

"What if she doesn't sign them?" I ask

"Jenks is very at what he does. He'll get her to sign the papers without her even looking at them", Jasper replies kissing me

I kiss him back, "That I'm glad about. I love you"

"I love you too. With all my heart and soul", Jasper replies kissing me

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

Alice and Edward are still looking for Jasper and Bella but they aren't having any luck. Now I hear a truck pulling up out front. I go to answer the door.

"How may I help you?" I ask the driver

"I have a delivery for a Miss Alice Cullen", he replies

Alice squeals and is at the door by my side quickly.

"That has to be my clothes", she says

"You just need to sigh a couple of papers ma'am", the driver says

"Of course", she says bouncing up and down

"Just sigh here…and here…here and here. Thanks ma'am we'll just get this unpacked and I'll be on my way", the driver says smiling like he is hiding something. Lucky Edward is not here to find out.

Alice signs the papers without even looking at them. Half an hour later the driver pulls away with his truck. And Alice is looking at all her clothes. I wonder what the driver was grinning about…

* * *

><p><em>One day later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

"Mails here", Esme calls, "Alice there is something for you. It looks official"

I quickly run down the stairs where the whole family is and snatch the envelope out of Esme's hand. I open it up and pull out the document. It reads:

_Divorce_

_Between: Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen_

_Married: October 16__th__ 1950_

I cry out this can't be happening. I read down the document to find it was all official. It had Jasper's signature and mine. How on earth did he get that? No this can't be over. Then a note slips out address to me.

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm sure by now you have read the divorce papers. I'm over you Alice. I do not love you anymore. You should never have betrayed me. You and I are over for good. If you think this is a joke but it's not. You lied to me. Didn't care about my feelings. And you felt disgusted by me. If you were really my mate then you won't have done any of those things. With these papers I finally wash my hands of you Alice. Forever. Goodbye._

_-Jasper_

I scream out and drop the papers on the floor. This can't be happening. I run outside with Edward following me. I will find him. Even if it's the last thing I do…

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV<strong>

Alice snatches the envelope out of my hand and quickly tears it open. If it was possible her face would have gone even whiter. She lets out a scream and throws the papers on the floor and runs out the door with Edward following her out. We all look at each other and ask the same question what is in those papers. Carlisle quickly gets up from were he was sitting and picks up the papers.

"This is a signed divorce from Jasper to Alice. It looks like Alice signed them as well", Carlisle says

We all look at him in shock.

"Alice would never sign divorce papers", I say

"Well she did", Carlisle says handing me the papers

"Finally Jasper gets rid of that evil pixie", Rose says smiling

"It's about bloody time", Emmett says also grinning

"This is not funny", I say

"But it was expected", Carlisle says

I look at him in shock, "What do you mean?"

"After everything that has happened I'm not surprised Jasper got a divorce. What Bella said made sense If Alice was Jasper's mate she wouldn't have done the things she did. Alice is not Jasper's mate and it looks like Jasper has figured out they are not meant to be together", Carlisle explains

It does make sense. But I'm losing my family…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

Bella is just finishing up in the shower when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask

"Mr Jasper, sir. Job is complete", Jenks tells me

I grin finally. I'm rid of that pixie.

"Thanks Jenks. You will be getting a big bonuses for this", I say hanging up

I feel lighten now. I feel free. Bella steps out of the bathroom in just a towel but I don't care. I run over to her and pick her up and spin her around.

"What's going on?" she asks me laughing

"I'm free", I reply sitting her on the ground and smoothing her face in kisses before I finally plant one on her lips.

"I love you", I say too her

"I love you too. With all my heart and soul", she replies kissing me again

"Forever", I say

"And Eternity", she finishes

I spin her around again and kiss her. Finally I'm free. I feel so much better now. I have Bella and that's all I need…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible. I'll also try to make the next chapter a little bit longer:)<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: A Night to Remember

**Chapter 10: A Night to Remember **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Jasper is so happy. I don't know how he did it but he got the pixie to sign the divorce papers. Now he and I are free to be together.

"Bella can I ask you something?" Jasper asks

I can tell he is nervous.

"Sure Jazz. What is it?" I ask

"Would you go on a date with me", he says so fast I nearly didn't catch it

I smile at him, "Of course I'll go on a date with you"

Jasper's face immediately lights up and he smiles hugely at me. He quickly takes me into his arms and kisses me.

"Bella I'm going to take you shopping", Char called

I groan I still hate shopping. Jasper chuckles at my expression.

"Trust me Darlin' Char isn't the evil pixie", Jasper replies smiling

"Ok. I trust you", I reply kissing him again

Jasper doesn't have the boundaries that Edward had. And for that I am really glad.

"If you two don't stop I'll come up there and crag her out myself", Char shouts

We both can he Peter laughing. I swear I will get him back.

"Come on. Let's get you down stairs before Char has a fit", Jasper chuckles

I move away from him but he is having none of that. He scoops me up into his arms and starts to walk.

I laugh, "Can't I walk myself?"

"Nope", he replies smiling, "Knowing you, you'll probably hurt yourself"

I laugh with him. How true those words are. He soon puts me down on the ground next to Char.

"Have a good day Darlin'", he says kissing me again

"I'll miss you", I say

"I'll miss you too", he replies kissing me again

"Oh enough of this. Let's go", Char says grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

"I love you", I call to Jasper

"I love you too Darlin'" he replies

We quickly drive away it is about an hours drive to the nearest mall. And when we get there Char immediately takes me into the clothing store.

"You're going to need something to wear for your date tonight", Char says

I grin at her this I'm going to like. We spend the next 2 hours shopping I end up with a red dress that is loose at the bottom. Suddenly my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say answering it

"Hey Bells how's everything going?" Jake asks me

"Everything is good. I'm having a great time", I say

"Hey Bells guess what?" Jake asks

I can tell that he is excited.

"What Jake?" I ask smiling

"I've imprinted", he exclaims

I squeal it is about time

"Who is she? What's her name? Do I know her?" I ask

"Slow down Bells", he replies laughing

"Jacob Black answer my questions now", I demand sternly

He laughs, "Yes you do know her. Her name is Angela"

I squeal again

Jake laughs, "I have tole her everything and she has told me to tell you that you'll be having a serious talk with her when you return"

"I look forward to it", I reply smiling, "Now I have some news for you"

"What is it?" he asks

"Jasper and I are together", I reply

"Congratulations Bella that is great news", Jake says

I can tell he is happy for me.

"We are going on a date tonight", I say

"That is great. Where are you going?" he asks

"I don't know. He won't tell me", I say

Jake laughs again, "Have fun then. I have to go Ange is waiting"

"Ok. Say hi to her for me", I reply

"Sure, Sure", he says hanging up

"Ready to go?" Char asks me

"Yes. Let's get out of here", I reply

We quickly make it back and the boys are nowhere in sight. Char quickly takes me upstairs to her room so she can help get ready. After about an hour we hear the boys return.

"So help me Jasper Whitlock if you come in here I will tear you to shreds", Char threatens

"Ok, ok", I hear Jasper reply

I laugh. Char can be scarily when she wants to be…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

While the girls are gone Peter helps me set up for my date with Bella. I'm hoping she'll like it. After a couple of hours we make are way back to the house to find that the girls had returned. I have really missed Bella and I start to make my way up the stairs to see her. I don't even get half way up when…

"So help me Jasper Whitlock if you some in here I will tear you to shreds", Char threatens

God Char is scarily. I know better then to tick her off.

"Ok, ok", I call giving up and heading back down the stairs

I can hear Bella laughing and I can hear Peter laughing as well.

"Shut up", I snap at him

That just makes him laugh louder. Why do I even put up with him?

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>It has been the longest 2 hours of my life. I was ready ages ago and the girls are still not done yet. What could be taking them so long?<p>

"Calm down Jasper", Peter says

"Where are they?" I ask

"I'm right here", Char says coming down the stairs and standing next to Peter

"Where's Bella?" I ask her

In answer I can hear Bella move to the top of the stairs and I turn my head at the sound. Bella is now making her way slowing down the stairs. She is wearing a flowing red dress. Her hair is hung loosely and is in curls. I look at her face and she is smiling at me. Edward was wrong Blue was never her colour she looks stunning in red. I quickly move to her side as she takes the last step.

"You look absolutely amazing Darlin'", I say to her

She blushes, "You don't look so bad yourself"

I smile as her and plant a kiss on her lips.

"Let's get going Darlin'", I say leading her outside and to the horse that I have tacked up.

"We are riding?" she asks

"Yes we are Darlin"", I say

I quickly climb on and hold out me hand to her and she instantly takes it. I swing her on behind me and she quickly puts her arms around me waist. I quickly pull my horse into a trot and we start the journey for our date.

It doesn't take long before we get there and I hear Bella gasp behind me when she takes in our surroundings. This is a spot that I discovered years ago it is a little lake with a waterfall in the background. The small clearing is dancing with lights that Peter and I hung up early.

"Do you like it?" I ask her

"I love it", she whisperers

I quickly get off and put my hands on either side of her waist and lift her out of the saddle. And I lead her over to the blanket that is set up.

"This place is beautiful", she says

"I discovered it many years ago. I have never taken anyone here before", I reply

"I feel honoured", she says

"I love you with all my heart", I say to her kissing her lips

"I love you too with all my heart and soul", she replies returning my kiss

After the kiss I pull her up and we begin dancing. I twirl her around. I'm really surprised when she dances as graceful as a vampire. After a little while I pull her in for another kiss, I can't ever kiss her enough. Once she pulls away I quickly pick up my guitar.

"I wrote this song for you", I say

**"Drive", by Westlife**

_It's easy to fool around it's harder to keep the faith_

_But I wanna settle down no matter what it takes_

_If I ever break your heart if I ever do you wrong_

_I hope I never give you cause to doubt where you belong_

I look at Bella as I sing. And she has tears in her eyes.

_If a million miles were between us_

_I'd want you to know_

_If I had to drive all day take that flight_

_Across this ocean I'm coming home tonight_

_Don't let it play on your mind_

_Cause my devotion is for all time_

_Some people want it all some only want the fun_

_But I'm here to let you know that I'm all about the love_

_Some people let it show some people wait too long_

_Well I'm gonna tell you now that you're always number one_

_If a million miles were between us_

_I'd want you to know_

_If I had to drive all day take that flight_

_Across this ocean I'm coming home tonight_

_Don't let it play on your mind_

_Cause my devotion is for all time_

_If I had to drive all day take that flight_

_Across this ocean I'm coming home tonight_

_Don't let it play on your mind_

_Cause my devotion is for all time_

I sing the last chords and look at Bella her eyes are shining with tears but I look into her eyes and see nothing but love. Suddenly I can feel her emotions again she is projecting them to me I feel devotion, lust, and a whole lot of love.

"I love you so much Bella", I say to her

"I love you too Jazz with all my heart", she says leaning in and kissing me

I kiss her back fiercely. I love her so much. My life is finally perfect. For once in my eternity I feel whole…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Still Searching and Proposal

**Chapter 11: Still Searching & Proposal **

* * *

><p><em>3 Weeks Later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

"Are you sure you can't see anything?" I growl at Alice

"Edward I have not seen them in weeks. Has Bella been in contact with Charlie?" Alice asks me

"No. She hasn't called him in weeks. Apparently they had a fight the last time they talked", I say

"Where the hell could they be? They haven't even used their credit cards", Alice says

"They can't have just disappeared", I growl

"Well they have. Charlie hasn't even been having any luck", Alice answerers back

I bite back a snarl. I will find you Bella ever if it takes forever. You are mine and no one else can have you…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<br>**I'm worried about Edward and Alice they really appear to be losing it. Bella and Jasper have been gone for weeks and we are now sure they aren't coming back. The both of them need to let go and move on. I sigh I can't begin to imagine the damage they'll do if they ever find Jasper and Bella. I hope that it won't happen…

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

Don't those bloodsuckers ever know when to give up? They are still staking the border hoping to get lucky with the packs thoughts. But they are getting nothing from us. That must be making them really mad. If they haven't found them by now I don't think they'll ever will. For that I'm glad about they deserve to be happy. If they ever decide to come back we'll support them. The last time I talked to Bella she was so happy and I'm happy for her. Those bloodsuckers are as bad as the red-haired leech that keeps hanging around. I guess I'm going to have to give Bella another update. This is going to be fun…

* * *

><p><em>One Week Before…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

This is the first time I have taken a trip without Bella. But what I'm going to buy I don't want to see. I know it is soon but life can chance in a second and I don't want to spend another minute with out her. She is my life and my angel. She saved me fro m the darkness. So here I am now standing outside a jewelry store. I take a deep breath and head in. It takes me nearly an hour to select the perfect ring but finally I have it. Excited I jump back into my car and speed home planning on how I'm going to ask her…

* * *

><p><em>One Week After…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The past 3 weeks have been the best in my life. Jasper and I have started dating. I love him completely more then I love Edward. I have just got of the phone with Jake. He was telling me how they aren't giving up on me. Neither is Victoria. Just what I need more vampires after me.

"Bella will you go out with me tonight?" Jasper asks looking nervous again

"Of course Jazz. I would love to go", I tell him smiling

Char and I spend the next couple of hours getting ready for my date. I don't know why this is such a big deal. Jasper and I have been on plenty of dates. It takes Char hours to say I'm fit enough to go out. I'm wearing a flowing purple dress. My hair is up and framing my face. I make my way down the stairs to find Jasper waiting for me in a suit holding a white rose.

"For you Darlin'", he says handing me the rose

"Thank you Jasper", I say blushing

We make our way to the car and he opens the door for me. We drive the hour drive into the nearest town. We stop outside a posh restaurant. He helps me out and throws the keys to the valet.

"Table for Whitlock", Jasper says smiling at the waitress

"Right this way", the waitress says

We sit down and we both order. That is a surprise for me. After we eat Jasper stands up and goes over to the stage and picks up a guitar.

"This is song is for the love of my life Isabella Swan", Jasper says into the microphone

_**"My Love by Westlife"**_

_An empty street, an empty house_

_A hole inside my heart_

_I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller._

_I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are_

_The days we had, the songs we sang together.(oh yeah)_

_And all my love, I'm holding on forever_

_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

Oh my god. He's singing to me.

_So I say a little prayer_

_And hope my dreams will take me there_

_Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love._

_All the seas from coast to coast_

_To find the place I Love The Most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again... my love._

Jasper is looking straight at me when he sings.

_I try to read, I go to work_

_I'm laughing with my friends_

_But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking. (oh no)_

_I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are_

_The days we had, the songs we sang together.(oh yeah)_

Everyone is now watching me.

_And all my love, I'm holding on forever_

_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

The words go straight to my heart.

_So I say a little prayer_

_And hope my dreams will take me there_

_Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love._

_All the seas from coast to coast_

_To find the place I Love The Most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again..._

I send Jasper my emotions of love to him.

_To hold you in my arms_

_To promise you my love_

_To tell you from the heart_

_You're all I'm thinking of_

I love him so much.

_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

I can't believe this is happening.

_So I say a little prayer_

_And hope my dreams will take its there_

_Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love._

_All the seas from coast to coast_

_To find the place I Love The Most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again... my love._

The song is so sweet and he is singing just for me.

_Say it in a prayer (my sweet love)_

_Dreams will take it there_

_Where the skies are blue (woah yeah), to see you once again my love. (oh my love)_

_All the seas from coast to coast_

_To find the place I Love The Most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again... My Love._

He stops singing and walks over where I'm standing. Everyone is now looking at us. Jasper gets down on one knee. Oh my god. This can't be happening. I must be dreaming. He pulls out a box from his pocket and opens it to reveal a beautiful gold and silver ring. The front of the band was in a twist form. The band hand diamonds and rubies imbedded in it.

"Bella I can't imagine a day without you. You have shown me the light in my darkest hour. You are my life. I plan to spend forever with you. You have bought sunshine and happiness into my life. I promise I'll be only yours forever. I'll protect and love you forever. Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jasper asks

The whole restaurant is silent now. Waiting for my answer. And he said he wants to spend forever with me.

"Yes", I whisperer

Jasper looks at my in surprise. He quickly slips the ring onto my finger. As soon as he is standing again I fling my arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes, yes a million times yes", I call out

Jasper spins me around as everyone begins clapping and cheering. Once he sits me back on the ground. We both kiss and our kiss could've set the world on fire but we wouldn't have noticed. Our life is finally falling into place…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Preparation

**Chapter 12: Preparation**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I can't believe Jasper has asked me to marry him. I'm so happy. I love Jasper with all my heart. We are now driving back to the house.

"When do you want to get married Darlin'?" he asks me

"As soon as possible. What's the point in waiting?" I ask him smiling

Jasper laughs, "True. How about this weekend? That is 6 days away"

"Sounds perfect. Can the pack come?" I ask him

"Sure they are your friends. And I need to thank them for everything they have down", Jasper replies

"Ok I will give them a call in the morning", I reply

"There is one thing we have to do now", Jasper says smiling

"What is that?" I ask him

"We have to tell Peter and Charlotte", Jasper replies smiling

I groan this is going to be fun. After we tell Peter and Charlotte and Charlotte had stopped squealing. We make our way to our bedroom and I fall asleep in Jasper's arms again. I can't wait to I can say he is mine.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

* * *

><p>As soon as I'm dressed I pick up my phone and call Jacob. I can't wait to tell him the news.<p>

"Hello?" his husky voice says

"Hey Jake", I say

"Hey Bells how's in going?" he asks

"Everything is great and I have some news to tell you", I tell him

"Well what is it?" he asks

"Jasper proposed. I'm getting married", I squeal to him

He laughs, "Congratulations Bells. When's the big day?" he asks me

"Sunday", I reply

"Wow so soon", he says

"What's the point in waiting with evil pixie and Eddie out there", I say

"True"

"I called to ask the whole pack o come to my wedding", I say

"Really?" he asks

"Sure. You are all very good at hiding your thoughts so I don't see why not. Also I want Emily, Leah and Angela to be my bridesmaids. Charlotte is being my maid of honor", I tell him

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear it. Give me your address and we'll be their soon to help you out", Jake says

I quickly tell him where I am and I hang up just as Charlotte bust through the door.

"We are going shopping", she exclaims

"Not today the pack should be here by tomorrow. Then we can go together", I say firmly

"Your no fun. We have so much to do and so little time to do it", Char says

"Well it is just going to have to wait another day", I tell her

She stalks out of the room muttering to herself. Jasper quickly re-enters the room smiling

"You sure told her", he chuckles taking my into his arms

"Yes I did", I reply kissing him

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I can't believe we are getting married in less then a week. I can't even believe she said yes to me. She has made me the happiest man on earth. We are now waiting outside for the pack to arrive. I can feel how excited Bella is to see them again. I'm glad she has friends. I'm not like Edward I know they'll never hurt her. Soon several cars pull up in front of the house and all the girls run over to Bella and quickly begin to talk about the wedding. The boys come over to me and Peter.

"Thanks for taking such good care of Bella", Jacob says

"She is my life", I reply, "Thank you for helping her out"

"She is my best friend and I'll always help her out", he replies

I'm quickly introduced to the rest of the pack.

"Jazz the girls and I are leaving now I'll see you later", Bella says coming over and kissing me

I quickly kiss her back, "I love you. Be safe"

"I love you too and I will", she says

She quickly gets into Char's car with the rest of the girls and they all quickly drive off.

"Now we have a few jobs to do", Peter says

"We better get too it", I say

"Where are you taking her for your honeymoon?" Jake asks

"I'm taking her to a private island I own that I haven't told anyone about", I say

We all quickly go into town to complete the tasks we have set. I hope we don't forget anything…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>We are now in a dress shop searching for my perfect wedding dress. I do hate shopping but I do enjoy shopping for my dress. I have tried dress after dress on to I finally put on one that I like. It is white with a gold back. I look at myself in the mirror and I look stunning in this dress. I quickly exit the dressing room and hear my friends gasp.<p>

"Oh my god Bella you look beautiful", Leah says

"That is defiantly the dress", Angela says

"You are going to look stunning", Emily says

"You have to get that one", Charlotte says

"I am getting this one. Now it is time to pick our your dresses", I say smiling

We spend the last hour shopping for the girl's dresses. We ended up with 4 long red dresses with gold trim. After the dresses we go to get Jasper's ring I pick out a simple gold band and have them engrave it with the words always and forever. The next few hours we shop for things for my honeymoon and other things for the wedding. I can't wait for Sunday…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? PLease review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Wedding

**Chapter 13: Wedding**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV<strong>

Finally Pixie and Eddie have gone hunting. Rose and I are finally free to leave. About time I was starting to go crazy. I can't wait to surprise my little sister…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The rest of the week has gone by so quickly. We are having the wedding at the house and the reception. I wish Emmett and Rose could be with us tomorrow. We have been in communication regularly. We have gotten closer and they have both apologized for their behavior. They are both happy for us as well. They said we are both perfect for each other. Jasper and I were a bit worried about Edward reading their thoughts but they said they can keep them out. They are normally not at home anyway.

So today is the day I'm going to be marrying Jasper. The girls and I have relocated to a hotel so I have slept the night. I have just taken a shower and have walked out in the living room ready for everyone to pounce when I see the person I have not expected to be here.

"Rose?" I whisper

She smiles, "We had to come do you really think we could miss our favorite brother and sister getting married?"

I smile at her. I quickly go over and give her a hug.

"I'm glad you are here", I say to her

"I'm glad I'm here too. Now let's get you all dressed up. Today is your big day", Rose says

She quickly sits me down and all the girls surround me. They start doing my hair and make up.

"Bella I haven't seen your wedding dress. I can't wait to see it", Rose says

I smile, "Your going to love it"

She laughs and starts to curl my hair.

2 hours later they are all done and I have gone into the bed room to put my dress on. Once I have it on and I look at myself in the mirror and I don't even recognize myself. I look amazing. I slowly walk back out into the living room and all the girls gasp.

"Oh my god Bells you look beautiful", Rose says, "That dress is beautiful"

I twirl around surprisingly not tripping.

"You look amazing Bella. Jasper is going to die when he sees you", Charlotte says

"She is right Bella. You are going to knock him dead", Emily says

"This is going to be the day you always remember", Leah says

"This day is going to go perfectly for you. I'm go happy for you", Ange says

I look at them smiling. I would have never felt this beautiful next to Edward. But with Jasper I know that I have found my equal. We match each other perfectly. Now I can't wait to see him and move on towards my destiny…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

Bella, Leah, Emily and Angela have left for the night. Leaving all of the men to fix the yard for the wedding. It is now the morning Kim and Rachael are now getting ready for the service. All the wolves have turned up to help. Sam, Jacob and Paul are fixing up the arch that has been decorated in red and white flowers. Embry and Quil are putting up chairs. Jared has been tasked to pick up the cake from the bakers. Peter is my best man and Jacob and Sam as groomsmen. It looks like it is going to be a sunny day. Now what are we going to do about a preacher.

"Hey bro are you up there?" a very familiar voice booms

I quickly make my way done the stairs to find Emmett their wearing a tux.

"How on earth did you get here?" I ask him smiling

"We waited for the pixie and Eddie to be distracted then we took of here. I heard about your little problem with the sun and the preacher", Emmett says

"Yeh what can you do about it?" I ask him

"I can marry you and Bella. Remember I have a license", Emmett replies grinning

When he does the question is will he take this seriously.

"I swear Emmett if you make a joke of this I will kill you", I threaten

He puts his hands up, "Don't worry Rosie has already threatened me. I promise no jokes today"

I smile, "I have missed you brother" bringing him into a one armed hug

"I have missed you too. Now let's see how everything is going", Emmett says leading us outside.

I look around to find everything complete. I see Kim wearing a pink dress with a camera in her hand. She is the official wedding photographer. Peter, Sam and Jake are waiting for me at the top of the aisle.

"So who are we getting to marry you guys?" Peter asks

I point at Emmett

"You have to be kidding me", Jacob says

"Nope. He has promised no jokes. So let's give him a shoot. It's either him or exposing ourselves to a human in this light", I say as the sun shines on us

Peter grins, "This is going to be fun"

I roll my eyes, "Thanks guys"

We all line up and wait for the girls to arrive. Finally I have found my true mate and I'm going to marry her. Soon the music begins to play and the girls start walking out. Leah comes first dressed in a long red dress her hair loose. Angela is next dressed the same but her long hair is up. Emily walks down the aisle next her hair curled and loose around her face. Now the music changes and finally I see my Bella she is standing next to Rosalie. She looks absolutely amazing she is wearing a long white dress with a gold back. Her hair is half up and is held up by gold and red flower clips. Her eyes are sparkling. I can feel her excitement and love pouring into me. I have waited so long to have her by my side now I can. For the rest of eternity…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The car's pull up at the house and everyone gets out.

"We'll see you done there Bella", Emily, Leah and Angela say

"Ok guys", I say

They quickly leave and I turn to Rose.

"Are you ready for this Bella?" she asks me

"I'm more then ready Rose. I love him with all my heart", I tell her smiling

"Well then let's not keep him waiting", Rose says linking her arm with mine

I notice she is sparkling.

"Rose we is marrying us. All the vampire's will be sparkling in the sunlight?" I ask her

"Emmett is going to be marrying you and Jasper. Don't worry I told him if he says one joke I'll withhold sex for a century", Rose tells me

I chuckle that sure would have gotten Emmett's attention. Soon we arrive at the start of the aisle and my eyes lock on Jasper's. He looks amazing in his tux. I know I couldn't be more ready for this. I am soon by his side and he reaches out a hand for me and I quickly take it. I feel like home. We break eye contact and look at Emmett.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join the hands of Jasper Andrew Whitlock and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony. If anyone here gather today has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace", Emmett says looking around

I hold a breathe as if waiting for Alice and Edward to interrupted but they don't.

"Now both Jasper and Bella have written there own vows. Let's here them now", Emmett says

Jasper and I both turn to each other.

"Isabella Swan from the first moment I saw you I knew you were going to be special. You have bought are whole family much light and joy. You bought me out of the darkness when I was drowning. I promise to love, honor, cherish and protect you for rest of eternity", Jasper says

"Jasper Whitlock from the moment I first meet you believed in me. You told me I was worth protecting. You believed in me and made me see the good in myself. I promise to love, honor, and stand by you for the rest of eternity", I say looking at him and sending him all of my love.

He smiles at me and sends me his love in return.

"Jasper Andrew Whitlock do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your mate and wife for the rest of eternity?" Emmett asks Jasper

"I do", Jasper vows

"Isabella Marie Swan do you take Jasper Andrew Whitlock to be your mate and husband for the rest of eternity?" Emmett asks my

"I do", I vow

"With the power invested in me I know pounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the virgin bride", Emmett says innocently

I blush a deep red as everyone laughs. Jasper laughs and pulls me into his arms and gives me a kiss so full of love. And I do the same to him. We pull away just in time to hear Rose smack Emmett across the head and him whining. Jasper and I both laugh our family is totally crazy…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: Reception

**Chapter 14: Reception **

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

If I weren't so happy I would happily strangle Emmett. But Rose is doing a pretty good job at that herself.

"Congratulation's Bells", Jacob says hugging her tightly

Bella hugs him back, "Thank you Jake. So when are you and Angela getting married?"

Jacob blushes, "I don't know. But I will let you know"

"Don't think I haven't noticed that ring on her finger", Bella says smiling

Jacob blushes again, "Uh well you see"

Bella laughs, "Easy Jake. I'm only kidding"

"He is too easy isn't he Bells?" Angela says coming up and giving us both a hug

"Yes he is. Did you see his face?" Bella asks chuckling

"Oh I did. I'm not letting him forget that in a hurry", Angela says laughing

"I'm happy for you. Jasper make sure you take good care of her", Jake says coming and shaking my hand

"Thank you. Don't worry I'll take good care of her", I tell him

Jacob nods his head and leads Angela away. Sam is next with Emily.

"Make sure you protect her. She means a lot to the pack", Sam says shaking my hand

"I'll protect her with my life", I vow

"Good", he says before hugging Bella

"I'm glad to see you happy Bella. You look more happier now then you did with Edward", Sam says

"Thank you Sam. I'm much happier", Bella says smiling

"I'm glad", Sam says

"Make sure you keep in contact", Emily says

"I will. I promise", Bella replies

They both smile and walk away. Next to come is Embry.

"Congrats guys. I'm really happy for you", Embry says hugging Bella and shaking my hand

"Thanks Embry that means a lot", Bella says

Paul is next with his girlfriend Rachael.

"I'm happy for you Bella. It is good to see you again", Rachael says hugging Bella

"Thank you. I must say it has been a long time. It is good to see you too", Bella replies

"Don't worry Bells we will make sure those bloodsuckers get no where near you", Paul says wrapping her into a hug

"Thanks Paul. Don't go looking for a fight", Bella says

Paul laughs, "Do worry I won't. But if they want a fight I say bring it on"

Bella rolls her eyes at him. Next Jared and Kim.

"Congrats Bells", Jared says hugging her

After Jared is done Kim hugs her tightly then they both go off. Next Quil comes over and hugs us both. Then he leaves and Leah and Seth come over.

"I'm so happy for you Bells", Leah says hugging Bella tightly

"Thank you Leah. For everything", Bella says

"Not a problem. That is what sisters are for", Leah replies

"I'm glad you guys are happy", Seth says hugging Bella and shaking my hand

"Thank you Seth. That means a lot to us", I say taking Bella back into my arms

They quickly leave and Peter and Charlotte come us to us.

"I'm happy for you brother", Peter says giving me a hug

"Thank you brother", I reply

"Now let me hug my new little sister", Peter says hugging Bella tightly

"Peter don't squash her", Char scowls hitting him on the back of the head hard

"Damn woman that one hurt", Peter says letting go of Bella and rubbing the back of his head

"It was meant to. Now Bella let me give my new sister a hug", Char says hugging Bella gently

"Thanks Char. For everything that you have helped me with", Bella says

"Not a problem Bells. I will help you with anything you need", Char says

"Thanks", we both say

They quickly leave and Emmett and Rose come over.

"I'm so happy for both of you. Pixie and Eddie didn't deserve either of you", Rose says hugging us both

"Thank you Rose", I say

"Thanks", Bella says

"Don't need to thank me. You two are both perfect for each other", Rose tells us smiling

"Yeh bro and little sis. You too are perfect for each other. I'm so happy for the both of you", Emmett says giving Bella a hug and me one too

"Thanks Emmett you truly are my big brother", Bella tells him

Emmett looks at her is surprise for a minute before hugging her tightly again.

"We'll see you both inside", Rose says

They both quickly leave and we are left to have our photos taken. Soon we go inside a tent that had been set up for the day. We both take our seats at the top table. Soon the speeches began. First was Peter. Oh this is going to be good.

"When I first met this sorry excuse for a brother. We was done in the dumps. Then he meet that evil pixie", Peter says

Growls fill the room at the name.

"Well we all know how that went down. Then he meet Bella and he is the happiest I have ever seen him. So I openly welcome Bella to our family. I hope that Jasper is man enough to make you his", Peter says grinning

Everyone starts laughing and Bella turns bright red. I kiss her temple. I'm going to kill him.

"I'm sorry for my husband. Maybe it would brighten your day to learn that he is not getting any for a while", Char says smiling brightly

Everyone laughs again because of the look on Peter's face is priceless.

"Belly when I first meet you I knew that you were going to be my little sister. I'm glad you both have found happiness. Belly I can't wait to Jasper has the balls to change you. You are going to make one hot sexy vampire", Emmett says grinning like an idiot

Everyone laughs again. Ok first I'm going to kill Peter then I'm going to kill Emmett.

"Rose, Char how do you feel with living without your mates?" I ask them innocently

They both grin at me and at the scared expressions on their mate's faces.

"We can always find new mate's. That are more sexy and hot then they are", Char says brightly

They both look at their mates in horror.

"We are hot", they both exclaim

"Oh and we can go for a man who has more sensitivity", Rose adds

Everyone is laughing again. Oh more poor brothers. They should know by now never to mess with their woman.

"Bella you have been my best friend since we were little kids. I helped pick up the pieces after Edward left you. Now finally I see you happy. Happier then I have ever seen you. Congrats guys and here's to a happy eternity together", Jacob says raising his glass

Everyone else raises their glasses and toast to us. After everyone but the vampire had a bit of cake. It is time for Bella and I first dance as a couple.

**Before Your Love By Kelly Clarkson**

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day_

_How did I settle for the world in shades of gray_

_When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same_

_And you don't know why_

_And I looked into your eyes_

_Where the road stretched out in front of me_

_And I realized_

I twirl Bella around in my arms.

_I'd never lived_

_Before your love_

_I'd never felt_

_Before your touch_

_And I'd never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again,_

_I wasn't really livin'_

"I love you Bella. With all my heart", I say to her

"I love you to Jasper", she replies

_I'd never lived..._

_Before your love_

"I will love you for eternity Darlin'", I say kissing her temple

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life_

_All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky_

_I stand before you and my heart is in your hands_

_And I don't know how_

_I'd survive without your kiss_

_Cuz you've given me_

_A reason to exist_

"I will love you too for eternity Jazz", Bella replies

_I'd never lived_

_Before your love_

_I'd never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I'd never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again,_

_I wasn't really livin'_

I spin her around again and then hold her close.

_I'd never lived... before your love_

_I'd never lived... Before your love_

"Forever", I whisper

_And I don't know why_

_Why the sun decides to shine_

_But you've breathed your love into me just in time_

_I'd never lived_

_Before your love_

_I'd never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I'd never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again_

_I wasn't really livin'_

"Forever", Bella whisperers

_I'd never lived_

_I'd never lived_

_Before!..._

_Your!..._

_Love!..._

We dance the night away. Soon it is time for us to leave. We hug everyone goodbye and everyone follows us out to the driveway. That's when I see my truck decorated it shaving cream and streamers. Everyone laughs.

"Oh boys", Bella sighs

Peter sticks out the keys for me to take with a smile.

"There is only one problem Peter", I say smiling hugging Bella to me

"What?" he asks

"We are not taking the truck", I say dangling the keys to my Ducati in front of him

Both Peter and Emmett groan and everyone else laughs. I get onto the bike first and Bella quickly follows me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"You owe us", Peter calls

"We'll call you", Bella calls out as I start up the engine

Everyone waves goodbye. So does Bella. We speed away to finally start are new life together…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Honeymoon

**Chapter 15: Honeymoon**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm so relieved that the wedding and reception went off without a hitch. I'm so glad that Pixie and Eddie didn't turn up the rune Jasper's and I big day. The only problem we had was with Emmett and Peter making embarrassing comments. They are so going to get it when I'm a vampire. I have know Idea where we are going for are honeymoon but we have take two plane rides and we are now in a boat.

"Bella look", Jasper says pointing straight ahead

I look in the direction he is pointing and I see an Island.

"Is that where we are going?" I ask him

"Yes. It is called Island Isabella", he says looking at me and smiles

"You bought me an island?" I ask him shocked

"Yes. And you are everything to me", he says

I don't complain. Since I have been with him I have learnt to accept gifts better. He stops the boat at the docks before I can get up myself I'm in his arms and begins to walk towards a beautiful house. As soon as we are inside he sits me on the ground. He quickly dashes back out to the boat and is back in seconds.

"I love you Mrs Whitlock", Jasper says kissing my lips

"I love you too Jasper with all my heart and soul", I reply kissing him back

Then we start were I have been dreaming off for the past year.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is were you will hate me. I'm not good with these types of scenes. So use your imagination:)<strong>

* * *

><p>Last night was the best night in my entire life<strong>. <strong>Jasper and I made love to late into the night. Now it is sun set and he has asked me to dress up and meet him on the beach. I dress myself in a red skirt and red blouse. I do my hair in curls and put a bit of make up on. Once I'm satisfied I make my way down to the beach. I gasp as I take in my surroundings there are touches lit and flowers everyone. Jasper is standing in front of me with a smile on his face.

"Do you like?" he asks

"I like it very much", I tell him

He comes over and pulls me into his arms and places a red flower in my hair.

"I love you Isabella. Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he says kissing me

"I love you too Jasper. And of course I'll dance with you", I tell him kissing his lips

We begin to dance Jasper twirls me around in cycles.

"I love you Jasper with everything I have", I tell him

"I love you Bella with everything I have too", Jasper says kissing my lips

Soon we start off where we left off of last night…

The next few days Jasper takes me explore all over the island. I think we have had sex all over the island. Jasper also teachers me how to use his boat. I'm having the most amazing time. This is the best time in my entire life…

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I can't believe we haven't found them yet. Bella is just a stupid human how can she possibly hide from Edward and me. But she has so has Jasper. I can't see a thing and it is driving me crazy. How can they possibly hide from my visions? To make matters worse Rosalie and Emmett have disappeared and we can't find them. Carlisle and Esme are freaking out because they left without a word to anyone. Why hasn't Jazzy came back he is mine? I will get him back even if it is the last thing I do…

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

It has been a few days since the wedding. I hope Bella and Jasper our enjoying their honeymoon. They both deserve it after everything the pixie and Eddie has done to them. Emmett and I have made peace with Jasper and Bella and that I'm glad about. I'm starting to think as her as my little sister and I can't see anyone hurting her. I'm glad she is with Jazz. Surprisingly at the wedding we became good friends with the werewolves. They even invited us onto their land. They said if we needed to get away from the pixie and Edward that their door was always open. Emmett and I really didn't want to return yet so we decided to take them up on that offer. I have helped Angela and Jacob prepare for there wedding in will be in August that is three months away. By the looks of it, it is going to be a really big wedding. I told them that I'll pay for everything they deserve to be happy for all they have done for Jasper and Bella.

"Rosie I think it is time we head home. We have been here a week and we were with Peter and Charlotte for 3 days", Emmett says

"Your right. Carlisle and Esme are probably worried sick. Let's get going remember to block your thoughts from Eddie", I tell him

"Don't worry there is no way I'm going to mess up my brother and little sister's honeymoon. If they do find out and try to go after them I'll have them in pieces in seconds", Emmett threatens

"Your not the only one", I tell him

We say our goodbyes to the wolf pack and make our way home. This is going to be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

It has been 10 days since Emmett and Rosalie have disappeared. We haven't heard from them since and we have tried to call them but it keeps going to voice mail. I hope they are all right. Esme has been worried sick she hasn't stopped cleaning since they disappeared. I think the house is so clean you can eat off it.

Edward and Alice are still looking for Bella and Jasper but they aren't having any luck. I'm thankful for that. I have told them to stop but they are completely obsessed with finding them. I personally hope they don't we have done enough damage.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sounds of a car pulling up. Esme is quickly at my side looking as confused as me.

"We're home", a familiar voice yells

Both Esme and I turn around to see Rosalie and Emmett in the doorway both carrying suitcases.

"Sorry we left so suddenly and have been gone for so long. We have a friend who really needed our help and it was an emergency", Rose explains

"We are sorry to worry you", Emmett says

"That's ok. But can you please tell next time you have to leave. We were really worried", Esme says hugging them both

"Sure. We really are sorry", Emmett replies

"How did it go with your friend? You said there was an emergency", I ask them

"Oh everything is fine now. I know this vampire and she is like my sister. So she needed my help she was freaking out because her fiancé was missing. But everything turned out alright in the end", Rose says

"That's good. We'll leave you and Emmett to unpack", I tell them

I won't tell Esme this but something about what Rosalie just said doesn't feel right. I just can't put my finger on it…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	17. Chapter 16: Decision

**Chapter 16: Decision **

* * *

><p><em>3 Months Later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I can't believe that Alice and I haven't found Bella and Jasper yet. It has been months now. How can they hide so well? Who would have thought that Bella would be so good at hiding? Also for the past three months Rosalie and Emmett have been having sex or going out none stop. It has been driving everyone crazy. I even have to leave the house when they are doing it, I can't stand hearing their thoughts. Carlisle has tried to talk to me and get me to call off this search but I haven't listened. I love Bella and she is mine. I will never stop searching for her. I will find her again one day…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

I sigh has I head home from work. The past three months have been rough. Ever since Rose and Emmett have returned they don't spent a lot of time at home they are always out. When they are home they are in their rooms having sex. Edward and Alice are still looking for Jasper and Bella and they aren't having any luck. I have talked to both of them trying to get them to stop but they haven't listened to me. I hate to think what will happen when they see each other again. Esme is upset that she never sees her children anymore. This is tearing our family apart and I know I can't blame Jasper and Bella. They are just trying to have their own lives. I have made many mistakes with them and I'm still trying to undo my mistakes. But I know when to leave someone alone. I just hope this all works out somehow.

"Carlisle we have an invitation to Angela's and Jacobs wedding", Esme says as I walk through the door

"Really?" I ask

That is a surprise Jacob is a werewolf. I would think they wouldn't let us come.

"Yes. Should we go?" she asks me

"Yes. Where is it?" I ask

"On first beach. There is a note saying we are aloud on their land but only for the wedding and reception", Esme replies

"Ok. I'll call a family meeting", I say

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

The past three months have been a blast. Especially the looks on the family's faces when we keep having sex. It was the only way I knew that Emmett and I could keep Edward out of our heads. And the look on his face has been priceless. The past three months we have been helping Angela and Jacob with the wedding. The wolves and us have gotten close. Emmett and I our with them everyday and sometimes we pick up patrols for them so they can get some rest. Angela's wedding is in two weeks and she and Jacob have invited everyone, along with Peter and Charlotte. It really is going to be a big affair. Angela has made me her bridesmaid, along with Emily, Kim, Rachael and Leah. Jacob has Emmett, Sam, Jared, Paul, and Seth as his groomsmen. Angela doesn't have a matron of honor because she said she always wanted Bella to do the job. Jacob said because Angela wanted Bella to be her matron of honor it makes sense to have Jasper as the best man. But since we can't reach either of them those spots will remain free.

I have had a really good time planning this wedding with Angela it has been a lot of fun. We went to Seattle a couple of weeks ago to pick out dresses. Angela's dress looks absolutely amazing on her. Jacob is going to die when he sees her. All brides maid dressing are a different colour. Emily's is light blue, Kim's is pink, Rachael's is purple, Leah's is orange and mine is red. All the boys have matching ties to match the girl's dresses.

Emmett and I have been on the reservation all day and we are how heading back. When we get home we find everyone waiting for us in the dinning room. I have a feeling to what this is about.

"What's going on?" I ask pretending I don't know

"We have been invited to Angela's and Jacob's wedding on the reservation", Esme says

"And we and all going", Carlisle adds

Alice and Edward begin to protest but Carlisle quickly silences them.

"We never spend time together as a family so we are all going it is not optional", Carlisle orders

"Well now that has been sorted. Emmett", I say suggestively

Emmett grins and swings me up into his arms. I hear all the family groan again. I grin this is going to be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The last three months have been the best months of my life. I love spending time with Jasper and we have gotten even closer then we have before. I was broken out of my thoughts by Jasper's phone ringing. We normally have our phones switched off.

"Jazz your phone is ringing", I tell him

"It's Peter. Should I answer it?" he asks me

"Sure. Put it on speaker", I reply

"Hey Peter what's going on?" Jasper asks answering the phone

"Hey Major and Majoress. Not much is going on except for a wedding", Peter says

"Who's wedding?" I ask

"Angela's and Jacob's wedding", Peter replies

"When is it?" I ask impatiently

"Next week", he replies

"NEXT WEEK! Why didn't you tell us sooner", I yell at him

"Thought you knew", he replies

I knew he was lying. I start swearing to him. After 5 minutes I stop.

"Who's her maid of honor?" I ask

"You are if you can get to Forks", he replies laughing

"And who is the best man?" Jasper asks

"You are. So you guys better get your butts to Forks. By the way petal you should wear green", Peter says hanging up

"I hate your brother", I tell Jazz

"At this moment I could say that too", Jasper says

"I want to go to the wedding", I tell him

"Even if it means facing everyone", Jazz asks me

"Yes. They are my friends. Anyway nothing can tear us apart", I reply wrapping my arms around Jazz's waist

"Nothing", Jasper says kissing my lips

I was in heaven. Nothing can tear us apart…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	18. Chapter 17: Shocking Return

**Chapter 17: Shocking Return**

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

We have just made it to Seattle and I have gone out shopping for my dress. I have looked in a few stores and haven't found anything I like yet. Suddenly my phone go's off.

_You'll find your dress at the next one petal._

_By the way you need to get Jasper a green tie_

_-Peter_

_PS You are going to look stunning in that dress_

I swear I'm going to kill Peter one of these days. I start swearing under my breath then my phone beeps again.

_Now, now petal don't use that kind of language._

_You know you love me._

_-Peter_

That's it. He is so dead. I hate his gift, absolute hate it. But it is right the next store I do to I see the perfect emerald green dress. I quickly try it on and it looks great on me. I purchase it quickly and go into another store and buy Jasper a green tie to match my dress. I'm really looking forward to this wedding. Jasper and I are going to surprise and shock everyone. The only problem will be Alice and Edward. But I couldn't care less about them so I'm not fazed. This is going to be so much fun…

* * *

><p><em>Next Day…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

We are so running late. Very late. Bella and I accidently got a little bit too distracted. Now I'm driving like a manic trying to get to Forks on time. But I know we are going to be late. Bella is quickly getting dressed in the back. I have just managed to get my pants and top on before we left. Now I must call Peter and tell him to stall.

"Hello brother", Peter says cheerfully

"Brother I need a favor", I say swerving past another car causing Bella to swear in the back

"Sorry", I call to her

"What the hell is going on brother?" Peter demands

"Bella and I are going to be a little bit late", I say

Ok that's a lie we are going to be very late.

"Why is that?" he asks

"Bella and I got a little bit distracted. We lost track of time", I tell him

Well it is basically the truth.

Peter starts laughing and doesn't stop for minutes. Bella soon re-joins me in the front and she is dressed in a lovely long wrap emerald green dress. She is still doing her hair.

"Is Peter laughing at us?" she asks

I just nod my head and Bella quickly snatches the phone from me.

"Peter you bloody idiot you listen to me and you listen good", Bella says in a deathly calm voice

I wince Peter really has pushed her buttons.

"Yes", he replies quickly

"If you say one word about my sex life I'll make sure you won't have the equipment to enjoy yours", Bella threatens

I hold back a chuckle because I can feel Peter's fear through the phone.

"Do we understand each other?" Bella asks

"Yes", Peter replies quickly fear in his voice

I'm sure I can hear laughing in the background

"So you will stall for us?" Bella asks

"Yes", Peter says quickly

"Thank you Petey your such a good boy", Bella says sweetly and hangs up

When she does hang up we both bust out laughing. That was priceless.

"You got him Darlin", I say laughing

Bella grins at me, "That was fun"

I laugh.

The drive continues and Bella styles her hair quickly. By the time we reach La Push we look somewhat ready. We both quickly jump out of the car at this point we were 20 minutes late. I quickly put on my tie and hold my arm out for Bella.

"Ready for this Darlin?" I ask her

She smiles and takes my arm, "I'm ready. Let's do this"

I smile and we begin to walk towards the beach. Let the fun begin…

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV<strong>

I can't believe I'm getting married today. The boys have been trying to calm me down as we set up a few last minute things. I'm so nervous. Peter and Charlotte are here. They arrived 2 days ago they have been helping set everything up. Emmett and Rose are here as well deciding not to come with their family. We all here Peter's phone go off. We hear Peter ticking off someone at the other end. Then his face goes white and his quaking in fear. I didn't know that was possible for a vampire. Charlotte who is standing next to him is laughing hysterically. He soon ends the phone call in shock.

"Peter what was that about?" Sam asks

"Nothing. Just nothing", Peter replies quickly

Soon everyone from town begins to file in. And I'm getting nervous again.

"Just breath", Sam says next to me

That's when the Cullen's arrive and I see their shocked faces when they see Emmett standing next to me. I chuckle softy this is funny. I see Chief Swan take his seat. He has been upset since his fight with Bella. He has been hoping to make it right but she never calls. He knows about Vampires and werewolves because he saw Seth phase. So Billy told him everything. Things were tense at first but now they have settled down. That's when girls start arriving and they walk down the aisle. The Cullen's all jaws drop when they see Rose. Then I see Angela and she is looking amazing. My eyes are only on her. She looks beautiful. Just before we get started Peter starts to talk.

"Ok people I know we all want to get started but Charlotte and I have a wedding present coming for the lovely couple and they are running a tiny bit late So if everyone can settle down. They'll be here in about 20 minutes that is if the cops don't pull them over for speeding", Peter announces with a chuckle

Everyone gives him confused looks. Who else could be coming?

25 minutes later the sound of two sets of footsteps and one heartbeat approach us. All the werewolves and the vampires are now on high alert. Who the hell is coming? I pull Angela slightly behind me.

"Sorry we are late everyone", a very familiar female voice says

"We had car trouble. Car broke down twice", a very familiar male voice says

We all look at the bottom of the driveway to find Bella and Jasper smiling at us. Everyone gasps. I'm sure some of us could be fainting if we could.

"How?" I ask

"Do you really think we'll let you get married without your matron of honor and best man did you?" Bella asks smiling as they both walk down the aisle towards us

I smile at both of them. Now Angela and mines wedding is complete…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

"Alice, Edward get down here. Otherwise we are going to be late", Esme calls

Alice and Edward are putting up a fight coming but I'm not budging. As it is Emmett and Rosalie have gone AWOL. We can't even reach them on their mobiles. I'm trying so hard to put this family back together but it doesn't seem to be working. 20 minutes later we are at La Push we quickly make our way down to the beach. Everyone seems to be arriving now. We look around and we see Emmett staying next to Sam and Jacob. That shocks us, he is wearing a suit and a red tie. He is actually smiling and talking to the wolves.

"What is he doing here?" Esme whisperers

"I don't know", I whisper back as we take our seats

Soon all the seats are filled and the bridesmaids are walking down the aisle. When we see Rosalie are jaws drop. How did she come to be in the wedding party?

"Why the hell is Rose here?" Alice whisper yells

We don't answer her as we watch Angela walk down the aisle in a stunning dress. Just before we can start Peter who we are shocking even is aloud on the reservation interrupts.

"Ok people I know we all want to get started but Charlotte and I have a wedding present coming for the lovely couple and they are running a tiny bit late So if everyone can settle down. They'll be here in about 20 minutes that is if the cops don't pull them over for speeding", Peter announces with a chuckle

I look at Emmett and Rose and they both look confused so does everyone. No one knows what is going on. 25 minutes of waiting later we hear the sound of two people approaching. One has a heartbeat and the other doesn't that can only mean one thing. My family and I tense. I see Jacob pull Angela slightly behind him.

"Sorry we are late everyone", a very familiar female voice says

I know that voice. We know that voice. A voice that we haven't heard in months.

"We had car trouble. Car broke down twice", a very familiar male voice says

I know that voice anywhere.

We all look at the bottom of the driveway to find Bella and Jasper smiling at everyone. My family gasps. Bella looks amazing in a long emerald green dress. Her long brown hair is curled down her back and is held up at one side by gold and green flower clips. Jasper is wearing a black suit and a tie the same colour as Bella's dress.

"Bella", Edward whisperers

"Jasper", Alice whisperers

"How?" Jacob asks

"Do you really think we'll let you get married without your matron of honor and best man did you?" Bella asks smiling as they both walk down the aisle towards Jacob and Angela.

I look at Edward and Alice and I can tell this is not good. I look at the front again to see the two children thought I'll never see again. I hope I can prevent whatever Edward and Alice will plan to do to them…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as I can:)<strong>

**Now Bella's wedding dress and bridesmaid dress are up on my profile if anyone would like to look.**


	19. Chapter 18: Reunion

**Chapter 18: Reunion**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I have to suppress a laugh at the look on everyone's faces as Bella and I arrive. As we stand beside Jake and Angela I tune into the emotions of the Cullen's Carlisle is feeling, regret, hope, pain, and protectiveness, Esme is feeling hope, pain, devastation and happiness, Alice is feeling like I'm hers the same goes for Edward but on Bella. Those two are going to be a problem. I focus on Charlie's emotions and he is feeling hope, regret, happiness, and despair. Bella told me all about there little argument and I know that she hasn't talked to him since.

"Who has the rings?" the priest asks

Jake and Angela both turn to Emmett and Rose.

"We have", Bella announces

They both quickly turn to her in shock. We both smile and hand them both of the rings. Thank good for Peter and over night postage. Soon the ceremony is over and we are all heading to the cliffs for the reception. I don't want Bella to trip so I scoop her up into my arms, she squeals and everyone looks at us.

"What are you doing?" she asks me

"I don't want you to trip", I reply kissing her forehead

That courses growls from Alice and Edward. But I hear both Carlisle and Esme tell them off and to behave. Soon we are at the cliffs and it has all been decorated for the occasion. I sit Bella down on her feet but keep my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ready to do this Darlin'?" I ask in her ear

"I'm ready. Let's do this", Bella whisperers back

Angela and Jacob are the first to approach us and they huge us tightly.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Angela asks

"Because it was a surprise", Bella replies smiling

"What was the real reason that you were late?" Jake asks smiling

"That is none of your business Jacob Black", Bella scowls him

"We are glad to see you here. Are you sure your all right with this?" Angela asks looking at us both with concern

"Yes we are. It was time to come home", I say

They both quickly leave us and all the pack take there turn at talking to us. Soon we are joined by Peter and Charlotte.

"I love what you said to Peter. You should have seen his face", Charlotte says grinning

Peter pouts, "That was no fair. She has been taking lessons from you"

"Us women have to stick together", Bella says laughing

Peter growls.

"Peter if you growl at my sister again I'll with hold sex for a century", Charlotte threatens

Peter growls under his breath and stalks away muttering to himself about un-fair woman.

"I better go after him", Charlotte says laughing

I chuckle I had guessed this was going to happen. Peter is an idiot that he didn't figure it out.

I look around and see Charlie looking nervously at us.

"Bella. Your father wants to talk to you but he is not sure he is welcome", I say in her ear

"Well let's fix that", she replies

She grabs my hand and we both walk over to Charlie.  
>"Hey Daddy. I have missed you", Bella says hugging him tightly<p>

He is shocked for a minute before he hugs her back tightly.

"I have missed you too Bells. I'm so sorry for what I said", Charlie says

"I forgive you Daddy. I love you", Bella says

"I love you too Bells", Charlie replies, "We have to talk"

"Now's not the time Dad. We'll talk later. Jasper and I are staying at a hotel in Port Angeles and we plan on staying for a while. So we will have a lot of time to catch up", Bella replies

"Why don't you stay at home?" he asks

"I'm happy where we are staying. Don't worry Dad you'll see me lots. I got to go now there is a couple of other people I need to talk too", Bella says

"I'll hold you to that promise Bells", Charlie says

"I will count on that", she replies as we turn away

"We better go talk the Carlisle and Esme. They truly regret what they did", I tell her

"Sure. I can't wait to see them again. I actually missed them", she replies

"I have missed them too", I reply as we walk over to were the family is standing

"Hey everyone", Bella says smiling

"Hey guys", I say smiling also

They all look at us shocked besides Rose and Emmett.

"Carlisle, Esme I have missed the both of you", Bella says hugging them both tightly

"We have missed you too Bella. You're looking well", Carlisle replies after getting over the shock of the hug

"Thanks", Bella replies smiling

I quickly hug the both of them.

"You both are looking well. As Bella said we have missed you", I say

"It is good to have you home son", Carlisle says

"The house hasn't been the same with out you", Esme adds

"Jazzy you are back", Alice says trying to hug me

I quickly move out of the way.

"Alice you and I are divorced I don't love you anymore. I'm sick of being your puppet. Oh and you need to get over yourself", I tell her

Her jaw drops. I smile to myself. Thanks to Bella I have gotten my backbone back and nothing Alice can say will ever change that.

"Bella love come here", Edward says opening his arms to her

"No thank you Edward", Bella replies and takes my hand again

"Come on…", Edward starts to say

"Edward look I'm not your love or mate whatever you want to call it. Get in through you thick head that I. Don't. Love. You. I'll never come back to you. Move on and get a life", Bella says stalking away from them with her head held high

I see people watching her go with awe. The Bella they knew never stuck up for herself. Boy and they in for a treat with the new Bella.

"Excuse me I better go after her", I tell them, "Oh and Carlisle it looks like Angela cut herself on a knife. Maybe you should look at that"

With that said I walk away following my wife. That would leave them all shocked. After all the last time I smelt blood I lost control. Now here I am not even tempted.

"Are you alright?" I ask Bella as I find her in the trees

"Yes. I just needed time to cold off. Pixie and Eddie were getting on my nerves", she replies

I chuckle, "We just gave them a reality shock"

Bella chuckles with me, "That we did. That was fun"

"It is time for the speeches", I tell her

"I love you", she says

"I love you to for all of eternity", I say kissing her lips

We make our way back to the reception. I wonder when people will notice that we are married…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

We all watch Bella and Jasper talk to everyone. I still can't believe they are here. I want to talk to them but I don't know if I'm welcome. Suddenly they both start to come towards us.

"Hey everyone", Bella says smiling at all of us

"Hey guys", Jasper says smiling also

They are talking to us. That is a shock. After everything we did they are talking to us.

"Carlisle, Esme I have missed the both of you", Bella says hugging us both tightly

"We have missed you too Bella. You're looking well", I reply after getting over the shock of the hug

"Thanks", Bella replies smiling

Jasper quickly comes over to Esme and myself and hugs us tightly

"You both are looking well. As Bella said we have missed you", he says

"It is good to have you home son", I say

It really is good to have them home.

"The house hasn't been the same with out you", Esme adds

"Jazzy you are back", Alice says trying to hug him

She is too quick for me to try and stop her. Why does she have to do this here. Jasper quickly moves out of the way.

"Alice you and I are divorced I don't love you anymore. I am sick of being your puppet. Oh and you need to get over yourself", Jasper tells her

Alice's jaw drops. Jasper sure has changed. Before he would have never talked to her like that.

"Bella love come here", Edward says opening his arms to her

I hold back a growl. He should leave my daughter alone. I can tell she is happy now.

"No thank you Edward", Bella replies and takes Jaspers hand

"Come on…", Edward starts to say

"Edward look I'm not your love or mate whatever you want to call it. Get in through you thick head that I. Don't. Love. You. I'll never come back to you. Move on and get a life", Bella says stalking away from them with her head held high

Everyone watches her go. Bella has changed too. She has grown up into a wonder young woman that I'm proud to call my daughter.

"Excuse me I better go after her", Jasper tells us, "Oh and Carlisle it looks like Angela cut herself on a knife. Maybe you should look at that"

With that Jasper walks away. Sure enough we all start to smell the blood.

"How in the world did he not attack?", Alice whisper yells

"Looks like they have both grown up", I tell them

"Well we will get them back", they both mutter

I sigh. This is going to come down to a fight. If this does I know who's side I'll chose. A few minutes after Jasper left the speeches begin. Everyone gets up and says something.

"Angela you and Jake are two of my closes friends. Both of you have been here for my through my darkest times. I'm glad you both have found each other. Congrats. And welcome to married life", Bella says raising her glass and smiling

What did she mean?

"Congrats Angela and Jake thank you for always being there for Bella. I owe you both more then I can every repay. Thank you", Jasper says

I frown. What are they talking about? Soon in is time to dance. Angela and Jake go first.

"Ok. Now there is going to be a special dance for all the couples out there", Angela announces

All the couples go out onto the dance floor but Esme and I stay seated. I look around the crowd that are dance that's when I see Bella and Jasper dancing together. This is a couple's dance. Why are they on the dance floor? Unless. Oh they are together.

I heard both Alice and Edward growl as they put the pieces together as well. I don't pay any attention to them I concentrate on Jasper and Bella. I know Bella and she never liked dancing. But she is now dancing beautifully with Jasper. I look at the both of their eyes and I can see how much they love each other. They truly are mates. I see a faint glimmer of light and notice Bella's hand is now holding two rings. An engagement ring and a wedding ring. Oh, oh they are married. Now I understand what they have been saying. Soon the song ends and we see them both kiss each other passionately. Everyone gasps except the wolves, Rose and Emmett. I hear Alice and Edward growl.

Edward and Alice make to move towards them but I stop them. That's when I hear Bella and Jasper talking.

"Can we please get out of here?" Bella begs

"I don't think Jake and Angela will like that", Jasper replies

"I'm sure they won't mind. They are married now so soon they will find out what newlyweds are like", Bella replies

"I don't…", Jasper starts

"I need you know", Bella says

I can see the lust in her eyes.

Jasper growls and pulls her towards him, "Oh Darlin I need you too"

"Let's go", Bella says

They both quickly leave and I have to hold both Edward and Alice from doing something. Tomorrow is sure going to be an interesting day…


	20. Chapter 19: Explaining

**Chapter 19: Explaining **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Jasper and I quickly dress after we spent most of last night making love. Today we have a lot of explaining to do today after our performance last night. I put my hair up into a high ponytail and walk out of the bathroom.

"Where to first?" he asks

"Charlie's", I say

Jasper chuckles, "This is going to be fun"

I laugh, "I bet it is. Especially since he now knows you're vampires. I suspect him to say something about Edward too while we are there"

"Now that is going to be a fun conversation", Jasper says as we get into his car mine should be arriving within the next couple of days

"Did Peter and Char head home?" I ask changing the conversation

"Yeah. They decided to let us have the fun on our own", Jasper says giving me a look

"Fantastic. Just wait to I get my hands on him", I say

"Yeah if this trip gets worse I'll probably kill him too", Jasper says

The rest of the drive goes by pretty quick and soon we are at Charlie's.

"It is time", Jasper says

"Did you bring the photo album?" I ask

"Yes I did", he replies

"Good I really want to show Dad", I say as we get out of the car

Hand in hand we walk to the front door and knock. Seconds later Charlie answers the door.

"Bells", he yells giving me a hug

I laugh, "I told you, you would see me soon"

"You did. I'm sorry I didn't believe you", Charlie says pulling out of the hug

"That's ok. You have no reason to believe me", I say cheerfully trying to ease his guilt

I can see that my words worked and he invites us in. Jasper and I quickly take a seat on the couch while Charlie sits in his chair.

"I think you have some explaining to do. I saw that kiss between you two last night", Charlie says

I laugh, "We meant for everyone to see it. It is hard for us to be apart from each other"

"Why's that?" he asks

"Dad I take it you know about vampires?" I ask

"Yes. From Billy I didn't want to believe it but after Seth changed in front of me I kind of had too", Charlie says

"Sir my kind have a thing called mates. We only have one in our life. When our mates die the other would want to follow as soon as possible", Jasper explains

"What are you saying?" Charlie asks

"Dad, Jasper and I are mates", I say gently

"What! What about Edward?" Charlie nearly yells

"Edward was never my mate. I didn't see it too a couple of months ago when Edward forbid me from helping Jasper. That's when I felt the pull towards him. I knew that I was the only one that could help him", I explain

"What do you mean help him?" Charlie asks

Jasper sighs and begins to explain what happened then I continue on with the story.

"So let me get this straight you went to help a vampire who just killed a human?" Charlie asks

"Yes. I knew that it wasn't his fault", I say firmly

Charlie sighs and looks at us both for a few minutes.

"I can tell you guys love each other. I'll try to except it", Charlie says

"There is one other thing", I say

Now was the time to tell him that we are married. This is going to be fun.

"What?" he asks

"We are married", we say together

"WHAT!", he yells

"We got married 3 months ago", Jasper says

"So soon", Charlie says

"We love each other. There was no point in really waiting. We wanted to be together and I wanted to make her mine as soon as possible", Jasper says smiling and kissing my temple

"I'm sorry I was so pigheaded that I couldn't be there", Charlie says

"Daddy it is ok. I do wish you could have been there. But we can't change the past we can only move on to the future", I say softly

He just nods his head still looking sad.

"Do you want to see some pictures?" I ask him

His faces quickly lights up and he nods and comes to sit with us. We spend the next hour showing him pictures and telling him everything we have been up too. It was really nice to spend time with him again. Soon we tell him we have to be going but we'll see him tomorrow and that I'll cook dinner for the wolves and him. He quickly agrees and sees us off.

"Ready to face the Cullen's?" Jasper asks grinning

"Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Em yes. Alice and Edward not so much", I say

"We better give Rose the heads up", Jasper says

"Good idea", I say grabbing my phone and dialing her number

"Hello?" Rose says answering on the first ring

"Hey Rose", I say cheerfully

"Hey how's everything going?" she asks

"Everything is good. I'm just calling to give you the heads up. Jasper and I'll be at your place in 3 minutes", I say

"Thanks. You couldn't given us more warning", she replies laughing

"I know. But this is why you love us", I say hanging up

Three minutes later we turn into the Cullen's driveway.

"Well this is going to be fun", I say as Jasper parks the car

"That's putting it mildly", Jasper replies

Before I could reply I'm pulled out of the car into strong arms.

"Bells it is good to have you back", Emmett booms

I laugh, "It is good to be back. But I'm still human and need to breathe"

He laughs and sits me down on my feet and I'm in Jasper's arms.

"Eddie and Pixie are hunting", Rose says coming towards us

"Well this trip just got a lot more pleasant", I comment

They both laugh.

"Both of you sure told them yesterday the look on their faces were priceless", Emmett says laughing

"Let's go inside. I want to see Carlisle and Esme", I say

They both quickly show us inside and into the living room. To find a shocked Carlisle and Esme.

"What are you two doing here?" Carlisle asks

"Visiting our parents", Jasper replies lightly

"We are so sorry for what we did", Esme says

"We know. We came to explain some things", I say

"What's there to explain?" Esme asks

"That fact that we are mates and that we are married", Jasper says hugging me tightly

They both gasp and we tell them what we told Charlie and we show they the photos from the wedding.  
>"You look beautiful Bella", they both say<p>

"Thanks. It was one of the best days in my life", I reply

They were about to reply when Alice and Edward walk into the room. Edward looks at me like I'm his and Alice has a look I can't explain. It looks like she has accepted this. But I can't really be sure. This is going to be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	21. Chapter 20: Alice

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I have been very sick for the last couple of weeks. Thanks to those who have been patient with me. Here is another chapter for all of my faithful readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>On another note I would like to say thank you to AbbeNormal who sent me a lovely email. It has really made my day when I have been so down for weeks:) Thank you for cheering me up so this chapter is for you:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Alice<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

Last night when I was hunting away from Edward I had a vision of my true mate. I couldn't believe it at first but when I saw how happy we would be I accepted it. I can't believe I did all of those things to Jasper and to Bella. I have some serious making up to do. I want to be their friend but I know it will defiantly take some time to earn back their trust. But I'm willing to do what it takes to be their friend again. That means I'm going to have to keep an eye on Edward. I'm sure he is going to try to break them up. But I will stop him. Looking back now with a clear mind he is controlling and over protective. And did I forget over bearing? It is time I undo the damage I have caused.

I block me thoughts as I meet up with Edward and we both make our way back to the house. I know Jasper and Bella are married but I don't want Edward to know that. He is going to freak when he finds out. But I don't care let him. I'll stick by Jasper and Bella and my family. I made a lot of mistakes but I attend to try and fix them.

We walk into the house and we instantly smell Bella's scent mixed with Jasper's. Edward let's out a low growl and stalks in with me right behind him.

"How the hell could you marry him?" Edward growls, "You're meant to be with me"

Bella looks at him calmly, "I love Jasper not you. I can't say it anymore clearly then that"

Edward growls and mores to leap but I see it first and knock him out of the way.

"Get out of here and calm down", I growl stepping in front of Bella and Jasper

"Alice what the hell?" Edward yells

"I have realized my mistakes. Leave Edward before Bella gets hurt", I say

I can see the look of shock on everyone's face. Edward growls and storms out of the house and slams the door shut, which breaks into pieces.

"Sorry Mum. I'll fix it", I say softly

Esme looks at me as if she wanted to cry. She runs over and hugs me tightly.

"I'm glad you have come back to us", she cries

I hug her back tightly and let out a sob, "I'm sorry for how I treated everyone. I'm so sorry I don't expect you all to forgive me"

I see Bella giving Rose a look. Rose nods and Bella turns to Jasper asking him a silent question. He sighs and nods.

"Have fun I love you", Jasper says kissing Bella's lips

"I love you too", Bella replies

"Emmett come on. Let's go hunting. Dad care to join us?" Jasper asks

The boys look at each other before saying why not. They all quickly leave.

"Come on. We will take Jasper's car", Bella says making her way to the door

Esme and Rose quickly follow her I just stand there and watch them. That's when Bella turns to me.

"If you truly mean what you said. Why don't you join us for a shopping trip?" Bella asks nicely

I'm left speechless I didn't see this happening not so quickly.

"You want me to come?" I whisper

"Yes. I can tell something has happened for you to change your mind about Jasper. I'm not going to ask you to tell me. But after you stopped Edward from attacking Jasper and I. I feel like you deserve a chance. So what do you say?" Bella asks me reaching out her hand

I give her a small smile and take her hand, "I say I won't miss it for the world"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it when Alice knocked Edward out of the way. She then stood up for us and told Eddie to leave. When she says she has realized her mistakes I look at her closely. I can tell that something has changed. She is not looking at Jasper like she is in love with him. But now more like a friend. She must have had a vision effected her. And I think I know what it is about. I look at Rose and motion to the door and to Alice saying silently I want to give Alice a second chance. Rose nods her head saying silently she will go along with me. I then turn to Jasper and ask him silently with my eyes to take the boys away. So I can have some girl time. He sighs and nods.

"Have fun I love you", Jazz says kissing my lips

"I love you too", I reply

"Emmett come on. Let's go hunting. Dad care to join us?" Jasper asks

The boys look at each other before saying why not. They all quickly leave.

"Come on. We will take Jasper's car", I say making my way to the door

Esme and Rose quickly follow me but Alice just stands still like she don't know her place with us anymore.

"If you truly mean what you said. Why don't you join us for a shopping trip?" I ask nicely

I think she didn't see this happening but after saving me from Edward. I feel that we can start trusting her again.

"You want me to come?" Alice whispers

"Yes. I can tell something has happened for you to change your mind about Jasper. I'm not going to ask you to tell me. But after you stopped Edward from attacking Jasper and I. I feel like you deserve a chance. So what do you say?" I ask her reaching out for her hand

She gives me a small smile and takes me hand, "I say I won't miss it for the world"

I drag her out to the car.

"Get in", I say and more around to the drives side door

I get in just when Alice does.

"Ok everyone. Let's get going", I say driving out of the driveway

Esme, Rose and I make an effort to include Alice in our conversation. Maybe this can work. If only Edward was this easy. Oh well. Add least Jasper and I have one more on our side…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

How could she? I thought she was on my side. I'll make her pay and Bella will be mine. I'll make sure of it...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter I will do better next time. Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	22. Chapter 21: Shopping & Close Call

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but I have been very sick. I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Shopping &amp; Close Call<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

The boys and I have gone hunting to give the girls some bonding time alone. I was hesitant to let Bella go with Alice. But I have to trust Bella knows what she is doing. She has done so far. I have been wondering for a while if she had some kind of gift like Peter. Because she seems to know what is safe to do and what is dangerous to do.

The boys and I have a great time hunting and playing around it has been a long time since we have done that. I was sitting down watching Carlisle and Emmett fight when I am tackled to the ground.

I growl at her I see, "What do you want?"

"I want you to pay. You stole her from me", Edward snarls

Our snarls and growls draw the attention of Carlisle and Emmett they look at me asking silently if I want help. I shake my head. I can handle my own battles.

"I didn't take her from you. You own behave drove her away from you. She was never your mate", I say

"She is too", Edward snarls

"No she's not", I say

"If she can't be mine she can't be anyone's", he growls leaping off me are running away

I quickly pick myself of the ground. And wipe the dirt off my clothes.

"Are you alright?" Emmett asks

"I'm fine. Let's go home and wait for the girls", I say

We all quickly dash into the trees. Running home fast. I want to see my mate…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

As soon as we get to the mall we begin to shop. I'm sure I have surprised Esme and Alice on my willingness to shop. After an hour I ask to take Alice with me into a clothing store by myself. After what she did a couple of hours ago I have a feeling I can trust her and my feelings haven't lead me wrong before.

"Hey Alice I think this will look good one you", I say hanging her a black skirt and a light blue blouse.

She grins, "I like it. You sure have changed since you left Forks"

"I know. I have changed a lot", I reply

"I like the knew you", Alice says quietly

"Thanks. Thank you for sticking up for me", I say giving her a gentle hug

She hugs me back tightly, "Thanks is there anyway we can be friends again?"

"Yes Alice. As long as you promise not to lie to me again or try to manipulate me ever again", I reply

"Deal. I will never make that mistake again. I have missed you too much", she replies letting me go

"I have missed you too. Beside the fact that you missed our friendship what else made you change your mind?" I ask

"I saw a vision of my future wait. I still have to wait to meet him. But I can wait", Alice says smiling

"I'm so happy for you", I tell her hugging her again

She laughs and soon we meet up with the others and continue are shopping trip.

We have been gone for a couple of hours when we decide to head back. I decided Rose would drive and we were speeding home.

"Rose look out", Alice shouts

I turn and see another can about to hit us and not just any can. Edward's Volvo. Rose swerves violently but he still hits the care and I bang me head on the dash.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asks panicked

"I will be", I say

I am a little bit dizzy and I have a cut on my forehead.

"Edward's gone. Let's get you to the hospital", Esme says looking at me with concern

We quickly get to the hospital and I spend 2 hours there getting poked by doctors. I leave the ER with only a concussion and a cut to my forehead. Soon we are back at the house and I'm happy to see my Mercedes in the driveway. Must have come while we were out. As soon as I'm out of the car Jasper is by my side nostrils flaring with anger. His eyes black with rage. This is not going to be good…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'l update as soon as possible. But I have a few surgery's coming up, so there might be a delay between chapters. Please hang in there I will not give up on my stories.<strong>


	23. Chapter 22: Fight, Leaving & Pain

**Author's Note: I am throwing in a twist. Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Fight, Leaving &amp; Pain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<br>**Jasper growls, "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing. We just got into some trouble", Bella replies trying to calm him

"Edward hit our car. Bella has a small concussion", Esme says

Bella glares at her. She didn't want to tell him.

"You're not leaving my side again", Jasper growls trying to wrap an arm around her waist

Bella pulls away, "You don't control me"

"I am keeping you save", Jasper snarls

"Don't get over protect of me", Bella yells

Jasper and Bella continue to fight as the other Cullen's watch helplessly. They didn't know what to do. They couldn't get near Jasper at the moment they all knew his past.

"Leave then", Jasper growls

"What?" Bella asks shocked

"Go get out of here. I don't what you here", Jasper snarls

Bella's face goes hard. She made a promise. To herself and too him. If he ever asked her to go she would go. No questions asked. She turns and runs to her Mercedes. Jumps in and drives a way. Jasper freezes realizing what he had just done. He turns and runs into the forest. All the Cullen's just look at each other not knowing what to say…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Tears are pouring done my face as I pack my suitcase. I have to get out of here. My phone rings but I throw it away. It smashes on the wall. I run out of the hotel with my backpack. He told me to leave. And I am leaving. I have to get out of Forks everything happens here. With tears running down my face I leave Forks behind.

I just drive and drive not paying any attention to the hours that go by or where I am going. Finally I pull over and bury my face into my hands and start sobbing. Why does this keep happening to me? I don't know how long I sit there before I hear the door open.

"Oh Darlin'", a voice I know says and takes me into his arms

I start sobbing harder for everything I have lost…

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<br>**I was out hunting when that feeling comes over me. It is telling me something has happened. I pick up me phone and dial Bella's number.

"_Hey this is Bella. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible"_

I swear and try Jaspers but get the same response. I have no choose but to ring the Cullen's.

"Bella?" a voice says as soon as I ring

This is not good. Not good at all.

"No it's Peter. What the hell is going on?" I demand

The Cullen's then proceed to tell me what is going on. I start swearing as I hang up. That idiot. He just had to do it. I could kill him. I start running to where my knower is pointing me. An hour later I see a familiar Mercedes parked on the side of the road. I can hear Bella sobbing from here. I quickly run to the car.

"Oh Darlin'", I say as I take her into my arms letting her cry all over me

I could kill me brother for doing this to her. For putting her into so much pain. I need to get her home. I quickly start up the car and start driving home with my arm still around Bella trying to comfort her.

Finally she cries herself to sleep. An hour later I pull up in front of my house. I quickly take Bella into my arms and walk inside. Charlotte immediately comes to my side.

"What the hell happened?" she demands as I put Bella on the couch

I quickly tell her what happened and she starts swearing and promising murder and pain to our brother…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I have been destroying trees for hours. How could I be so stupid? I just wanted her to be safe. She must hate me. I start running back to the Cullen's hoping Bella was there.

"Is Bella here?" I ask desperately

They all look at each other. I can tell be their emotions that they are hiding something.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Bella's gone", Alice says softly

"What do you mean?" I ask

"We went to her hotel to get her back. When we got there we found the room cleaned out of all her stuff. And her phone was destroyed on the floor. It looks like she through it at a wall", Rose says softly

"She's gone?" I whisper

"Yes. We talked to the hotel clerk. He said she took off fast. And didn't say where she was going. Apparently she was really upset. We don't think she knows where she is going", Carlisle replies

I sit done heavily. I drove her away. She is gone. What am I going to do?...

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Sam", I say answering my phone

"Sam this is Carlisle Cullen. We have a problem", he says

"What's the problem?" I ask

"Bella is gone we need your help", he replies

"What do you mean gone?" I ask sitting up straight

"Jasper and Bella had a big fight. Jasper told Bella to leave and she did. She left. We need help finding her", Carlisle all but begs

"I will send the pack out to look for her. I will keep you informed", I say hanging up

"Embry call a pack meeting. I need everyone here in 20 minutes", I order

This is not good. We need to find Bella before she gets hurt...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)<strong>


	24. Chapter 23: Pain of Seperation& Pregnant

**Chapter 23: Pain of Separation & Pregnant**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

It was 9am when Bella finally woke up. Tears still in her eyes.

"Here you go Darlin'. Drink up", I say softly to her handing her a drink

"Thanks", she whisperers taking the drink

Charlotte hearing Bella is wake goes and sits down beside her and pulls her into a hug.

"It will be alright sugar. You will see", Char says softly

"Thanks Char. But I don't see how it could be", Bella whisperers again

"Come here darlin'" I say pulling her into a hug

Bella begins to cry softly. I let her cry on me. Letting her get all the pain out. If I see my brother again I will kill him…

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

"Sam anything?" I ask

"Nothing. There is no sign of her anywhere. We have spread out and we can't smell her. She is long gone by now", Sam says softly

I sigh it was worth a try. Jasper has been so upset no one has been able to comfort him.

"Let me know if you hear anything", I say to him

"Will do", Sam say jogging into the wood to phase

I sigh again and head inside to see what I can do for me son.

"Jasper are you alright?" I ask gently

"No. I lost her. I don't know where she is. I love her and I drove her away", he whisperers

I look at the family and we are all wishing that we could help him. But we know without Bella we can't…

* * *

><p><em>9 days later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The pain doesn't go away. But it has gotten a little bit easier to bear. Today marks the 8th day I have been sick I thought it was the separation that was doing it. But now I am not so sure.

"That's it Bella. We are going to the hospital", Charlotte says as she picks me up and takes me to the car

"I'm taking Bella to the hospital. Be back in a few hours", Char yells to Peter

We arrive at the hospital within half an hour and we are asked to wait. When the doctor does see us he asks for a blood test. I pale but do what I am told. Char holds my hand tight. Several hours of waiting the doctor finally comes in with a smile on his face.

"Mrs Whitlock I am pleased to tell you that you are in fact pregnant", he says smiling

Both Char and I still. I am shocked. How could this happen? The only person I have had sex with is a vampire for crying out load. I put my hand on my stomach. I am having a baby. I little Jasper. I am so happy. Char is grinning at me.

"I am going to be an Aunt", she exclaims hugging me I hug her back tightly

"We are ready to do an ultrasound", the doctor says

"Please", I say

They quickly set it up and he puts the gel on my stomach.

"Mrs Whitlock congratulations you are having twins", he says

Twins! I can't believe it. Two babies. My little miracle.

"You are about 12 weeks along. Would you like to know the sexes?" he asks

"No thank you I want it to be a surprise", I say

"Here are the photos. Enjoy the rest of your day", he say leading me out

Once I am in the car Char says, "I can't believe I am going to be an Aunt Peter is going to flip"

"I know. This is so unreal", I reply I say looking at my stomach

"I know. Who would have thought a vampire could get a human pregnant", Char says, "Are you going to tell Jasper?"

I shake my head, "I am not ready yet. Maybe in time I can tell him"

"Fair enough", she replies

We spend the rest of the drive talking about babies. Before finally we are home.

"Peter we are home", Char yells

Peter suddenly is standing before us.

"Are you ok Bella?" he asks worried

He is cute when he is worried.

Char laughs, "She is more than ok"

"What's going on?" Peter asks

"You're going to be an Uncle", I say grinning at him

"What do you mean?" he asks

"I'm pregnant", I say

He freezes for a minute before swinging me into his arms.

"I'm going to be an Uncle", he exclaims putting me down

I laugh. It feels so good to laugh. I can't believe in 6 months I will be holding twins in my arms…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible. Now I have a surgey on the 14th so I won't be updating before or after it for about a week. Please stick with me.<strong>

**Now Please check out some of my other stories.**

* * *

>1. Sun Rise (Bella &amp; Paul)<p><p>

What if Paul was the one the found Bella in the beginning of New Moon? What if Paul imprinted on Bella? What if Bella asked him to take her far away from Forks? What if they return 8 years later?

* * *

>2. Harry's Army (Harry Potter. Harry)<p><p>

Set in Harry Potter 5. Harry is sick of people keeping everything from him. So he form's is own organization. Set on riding the world of Voldemort and keeping the students safe. And it is time for secrets that Harry has kept to come into the light.

* * *

>3. True Mate (Twilight. Jasper &amp; Bella)<p><p>

What if Jasper slipped up and killed someone? What if he locked himself in his room? What if Edward refuses to let Bella come to the house? What if when they went hunting Bella went over? What if Bella took Jasper away and they fall in love?

* * *

>4. Time Turner (Harry Potter. Harry &amp; Teddy)<p><p>

Set 20 years after the war. Everyone is living peacefully. Teddy and Victorie are babysitting all of the kids when the 5 new Marauder's get their hands on a time turner. What could go wrong?

* * *

>5. Bella's Secrets (Twilight &amp; Harry Potter. Bella &amp; Harry)<p><p>

Set in NM and before HP4. What if Bella was a witch? But not just any witch she is the daughter of Sirius Black. What if after NM she returns to her school and her friends? What if Bella was the most powerful witch alive?. What secrets does Bella hide?

* * *

>6. Bringing them Home (NCIS)<p><p>

What if Gibbs believe's Jenny's alive and goes to find her with the help of Ducky? What could happen?

* * *

>7. Together Again (Twilight. Edward &amp; Bella)<p><p>

Sequel to Forgiveness. It has been many years since Bella and Edward left now they coming back to help against a new threat. Who is this new threat? How will everyone deal with being together again?

* * *

>8. Secrets (Vampire Academy)<p><p>

Set in Last Sacrifice. What if Rose had a brother? What if all these years they have kept it a secret from everyone? What if Rose was not all Dhampir? What if Rose broke out of jail with the help of her brother and returns 10 years later?

* * *

>9. A Long Wait (Twlight. Edward &amp; Bella)<p><p>

Set 90 years after New Moon after Edward left Bella in the forest. Now the Cullen's return to Forks. One of them has a secret that he has kept for a very long time now it is forced out into the open. When they see a Vampire Bella and her family.

* * *

>10. Pay Back (Twilight. Bella)<p><p>

What if Bella stayed as the Cullen's for the weekend without Edward? What if Bella had been down lately and they decided to cheer her up with some pranks? What if the pranks they did on Bella made her upset that she runs to her identical twin sister?

* * *

>11. Christmas Wish (Twilight. Edward &amp; Bella)<p><p>

It is Christmas time at the start of New Moon. A young woman goes to inform the Cullen's of an event that will change their lives forever. Will they go back to Forks? One Shot.

* * *

>12. Forgiveness (Twlight. Edward &amp; Bella)<p><p>

Edward left Bella in the woods and she gets changed by Victoria. What if Bella found her presents and a letter that Edward had left for her. Now they meet 3 years later, when the Cullen's go to Dartmouth.


	25. Chapter 24: Accident: Part 1

**Chapter 24: Accident: Part 1**

* * *

><p><em>3 months later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

It has been 3 months since Bella has moved in with Char and myself. It has been a real rollercoaster. She keeps having a lot of mood swings I don't know one minute to run and the next to do. Jasper has been trying to call but I haven't pick up. What am I meant to say to him?

I am out hunting while the girls are out spending my money. Suddenly the feeling of dread comes over me. Charlotte! Bella! They must be in danger.

I take of running to were my knower is pointing. Please don't let me be too late…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It has been 3 months since I left Jasper and I am now 6 months pregnant. I am big! But that is ok. I am starting to feel my little angels move around inside me. It is an amazing feeling. I can't wait to I hold my babies in my arms.

The past three months have been long without Jasper. I think about going home every day. I am thinking about going back to Forks before the baby is born. Peter and Char support my idea and have gotten a house in Port Angeles. Just in case I need some breathing room. Which I am pretty sure I will need. Once they all find out I'm pregnant. They will fuse over me. But I won't have it any other way.

Peter and Char have been with me since I left Jasper and they have supported my every decision. Exact the one not to hunt Jasper down and torture him. Peter really wanted to do that but I told him no. Peter didn't talk to me for the rest of the day after that. Much to Char and my's amusement. We have had fun ganging up on him. Peter has taken all of it laughing. Except with my hormones. They had made him run for cover more than once. It has given Char and I quite a laugh. One minute I could be crying the next yelling at Peter for the simplest thing. Peter keeps muttering about how lucky Jasper is that he is not here dealing with my mood swings.

Charlotte and I are in town buying stuff for my babies. I have decided now that I am away from Peter I might as well call Jake. They have to be worried sick about me. Might as well give them a call and tell them to expect me home soon. I grab my new phone and go outside the store telling Charlotte I am going to make a call. I dial Jakes number but he doesn't pick up. I sigh and dial Sam's home number.

"Hello?" Emily says answering the phone

"Hi Em", I say softly

"Bella!" she cries, "Hold on I will get the pack"

"Emily don't get the pack", I say

"Why not?" she asks

"Because I am only called to tell you that I am safe and that I am probably coming home soon", I reply

"Really?" she asks

"Really this time next week I will be back", I say

"Thank god. Jasper is a mess without you Bella", Emily says

"Don't worried. I will be back soon. I will call when I get close", I say

"Where are you?" she asks

"That I can't tell you. I promise that I will see you soon", I say hanging up

"All done?" Char asks coming out of the shop

"Yep. They know I will be coming home soon. They just don't know when", I reply

"Great. We are going to surprise them", Char says excited as we start to drive home

We have been driving for about 30 minutes Char taking special care because I'm pregnant. When something runs in front of the car. Char swives and we go off road. The car slams into a tree on Char's side before continuing on. My head slams into the front panel. Char finally manages to get the break but we are now hanging of a cliff. Where the west river is running far below. I gasp for breath and look at Char's shocked and terrify face. I can tell she is trapped. Using her Vampire strength to free herself would cost me my life and the life of my babies. What are we going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I have been 3 months without my mate. I don't know where she is. I hope she is safe. My family has been trying to comfort me but are having little luck. I am lost without my mate. I have tried to reach Peter but it keeps going to voice mail. He must be on another honeymoon with Char.

"Everyone!" Jake calls running inside the house

"What is it Jacob?" Carlisle asks

"Bella just called Emily 20 minutes ago. Said she was coming home", Jake replies

I look at him with hope in my eyes.

"Is it true?" I ask softly

"Yes. Said she would be home in a week", Jake replies

Rose comes over and hugs me.

"See I told you so", she says in my ear

Alice suddenly gasps.

"What did you see Alice?" Emmett asks

"I saw a car crash into the side of a cliff and explode", she says

"Did you see who was in the car?" Rose asks

"No. It was too dark", she replies

"Maybe it is nothing", Esme says

"I don't know it is not like Alice to have visions that don't involve us. Let's keep are eyes open", Carlisle says wisely

Everyone nods and gets back to what they are doing. I don't know but I have the feeling of dread inside of me…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**I am having 8 teeth removed within the next 30 days. So please be patient with me.**


	26. Chapter 25: Accident: Part 2

**Chapter 25: Accident: Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte's POV<strong>

I knew I was about to die and but I couldn't let her sister come with her. I now I am trapped. I can't get out without hurting Bella.

"Char are you alright?" Bella asks her

"I am trapped. Bella you need to get out of the car", I say with terrified eyes at her

"I can't leave you", Bella says

"You need to. The lives of your babies is at stake. Slowly get out of the car", I say softly, "Bella I love you. Tell Peter I love him too"

"You're going to be ok Char", Bella says taking her seat belt off.

I am so sorry Bella but I won't be. Bella slowly opens the door and the car jerks a big. Bella slowly starts to make her way out when the car tips dangerously. I shove Bella out of the car none too gently. My last thoughts were off Peter and how he would do without me. I hope Jasper takes could care of him and Bella.

The car moves over the cliff and I begin to fall. The last words I hear was Bella screaming my name before the world goes black…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Char shoves me out of the car. And it starts to go over.

"No", I yell as it completely goes over, "CHARLOTTE!", I scream as there is a big bang

I quickly get up one hand on my stomach and go over to the edge of the cliff. I find the car had exploded on the edge of the cliff. Flames and smoke fill the area. Parts of the car were in the river.

I start to cry as I know Charlotte wouldn't have survived it. The explosion would have killed her. I sob and sob not caring what is around me. All I can think about is Charlotte's death and how Peter would cope with it…

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I run as fast as I can. I hear a big bang and I run faster. I see the smoke raising above the trees. As I move closer. I hear the sound of someone crying and I smell blood. Bella's blood. I run until I spot her crying on the ground overlooking a cliff.

"Bella", I cry and run over to her to make sure she or the babies aren't hurt.

Bella looks up at me with red filled eyes. I can see she has a nasty cut to the head. And her left wrist looks broken.

"I am so sorry", she chokes out

"Bella you are hurt", I say giving her my jacket

I look around trying to find Charlotte but I don't see her anywhere.

"Bella where is Charlotte?" I ask her

Bella looks at me again tears coming out of her eyes, "Charlotte is gone Peter"

"What do you mean gone?" I ask fear over coming me

Bella just points to the cliff unable to say anything. I look over and find what remained of the car destroyed by fire.

"Please tell me Char wasn't in there", I beg Bella

"I am so sorry Peter but she is gone", Bella says sobbing

I let out a sob and drop to the ground sobbing. I had just lost me mate. She is gone and not coming back. Minutes later I feel two arms wrap around me. I pull Bella gently into my lap and sob harder. Her tears soak my shirt.

I don't know how long we sit there but it could have been hours and we wouldn't have noticed.

"Peter I need the hospital. My babies", Bella says through her sobs

I know she is right. I can't lose my little nieces or nephews. I scoop her up in my arms and start to run. I run to me car and put her before driving to the hospital. I sightly carry her in and doctors and nurses rush to greet us. They take her from me and I collapse in a chair. I had just lost my wife what am I going to do now…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I was at the hospital for a couple of hours before they give me and my babies the all clear. I walk out to find Peter in a chair head in his hands.

"Come on Peter lets go home", I say talking his arm and walk him out

I help him into the passenger's side. I start to drive. Soon we are at home and Peter jumps out and runs inside. I soon here the sound of smashing. I walk inside slowly and see Peter is destroying everything in sight. He is a wreak.

"Peter this isn't going to bring her back", I say softly

Peter stops and runs up the stairs and slams his door. I sigh and sit heavily on the couch. Tears falling down my cheeks. I have to tell Jasper. I need him with me. I pick up and phone and dial his number.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as possible. Now I am getting teeth pulled on the 1<strong>**st**** so I won't be able to update for a while but hang in there. I'll do my best to update soon.**


	27. Chapter 26: Reunited

****Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I ended up having ten teeth removed. But now I am back. I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Reunited<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Hello?" Jasper says

"Jasper", I say quietly

There is silence for a couple of seconds.

"Bella?" Jasper asks softly

"Oh Jasper I am so sorry", I say

I am close to tears after everything I have been through in the past couple of months. All coming to a head with Charlotte died a few hours ago.

"Bella don't blame yourself it was my fault", Jasper says

"Jasper I need you", I say desperately

I don't know how I am going to handle Peter without him.

"Where are you?" Jasper asks

"At Peter's ranch in Montana. You need to get here soon. Bring the pack and all the Cullen's", I reply

I know he could tell I was hiding something. But I can't tell him over the phone that I am pregnant with his babies and that Charlotte is dead.

"What happened?" Jasper asks me

"I can't tell you over the phone. Just please get here as fast as you can", I beg before hanging up before I break down

I can hear sobbing from upstairs. I sigh and get up. I have to look after Peter till everyone gets here. I quietly walk up the stairs and head to the master bedroom. The door was open slightly. I go in to see Peter on the floor sobbing.

"Oh Peter", I say getting down and pulling him into my arms

He clings onto me and cries.

Please Jasper get here soon…

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>"Bella, Peter, Charlotte I am back!" Garrett calls<p>

I freeze I forgot about him. He joined us about a month ago and has been helping around the ranch.

"Peter I have to tell him what happened I will be back", I promise him

He lets me go. He is nearly in a catatonic state. I quickly go down stairs and see Garrett waiting for me in the living room.

"What has happened?" he asks noticing the tear stains on my cheeks

I quickly fill him in and tell him the pack and the Cullen's are on their way here. He agrees to watch out for them and tell me when they arrive. He said he would also look after the ranch.

I sigh and head back up to Peter. I hope they arrive soon…

* * *

><p><em>Earlier…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I am sitting with my family in the living room watching Emmett and Paul playing Mario Kart when my phone goes off.

"Hello?" I say

"Jasper", a voice a knew all too well says

Everyone goes silent looking at me and the phone in my hand.

"Bella?" I ask softly

"Oh Jasper I am so sorry", she says

I can tell she is on the verge of tears.

"Bella don't blame yourself it was my fault", I say to her

"Jasper I need you", she says desperately

"Where are you?" I ask

"At Peter's ranch in Montana. You need to get here soon. Bring the pack and all the Cullen's", she replies

I can tell there is something she is not telling me.

"What happened?" I ask her

"I can't tell you over the phone. Just please get here as fast as you can", Bella begs hanging up

I stare at the phone. What is going on? I quickly shake myself out of shock.

"Carlisle call the pack. Everyone else pack. We leave in one hour", I order

I have to get to Bella. Something is telling me something bad has happened and I need to get to her side…

* * *

><p><em>9 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>It has been the longest 9 hours of my life. I have been driving double the speed limit but it still took us 9 hours to get to Peter's ranch. When we get there we are greeted by a vampire with red eyes.<p>

"My names Garrett and you must be Bella's mate", he says

"That's me. Names Jasper", I say shaking his hand

Everyone else comes up and introduces themselves. That's when I feel the total loss, grief and hopelessness coming from inside that house.

"Where is Bella?" I ask the emotions nearly driving me to my knees

"In the kitchen. Let me lead the way", Garrett says

I can tell he is hiding something. His eyes give it away. We walk into the house and we hear three heart beats. We all look question at Garrett. But he just shakes his head. That's when I see her. My Bella. She is glowing. When she looks up at me I can see her red rimmed eyes. She must have done a lot of crying.

"Bella", I say softly

She is half hidden behind the table she is sitting.

"Sit down. We have a lot to discuss", she says softly

We all look at each other before doing what she asks. I wonder were the other two heart beats are coming from.

"Before I tell you what has happened in the last 24 hours. Tell me to you hear those two heartbeats?" Bella asks smiling slightly

"Yes. Where are they coming from?" I ask

"Do you remember our honeymoon 6months ago?" Bella asks

"Of course I do", I reply I don't know where she is going with this

Bella sighs and stands up. We all gasp in shock. She was pregnant. Very pregnant.

"The babies are yours Jasper", she says

"What do you mean babies?" I whisper

"We are having twins", Bella replies smiling

I quickly go to her side and pull her into my arms and kiss her soundly on the lips.

"I love you so much. I am so sorry I haven't been there for you", I say

I am going to be a dad! I can't believe it. Everyone else is quick to congratulate us. Once they are done Bella sits down heavily with a sigh and tears in her eyes. I can feel the grief pouring out of her.

"What has happened?" I ask her taking a seat next to her

"Charlotte is dead", Bella whisperers

I freeze, "what?"

"Char is dead", Bella repeats a tear escaping her eyes

That explains the crippling grief that I am feeling from upstairs.

"How?" I ask softly feeling my own grief for my sister

Bella explains quickly. When she is done I quickly check her over. She tells me it is just a mild concussion.

"I am worried about Peter", Bella says

"How is he taking this?" Carlisle asks

"Not good. He is catatonic. Jasper maybe you can get through to him", Bella pleas

"I'll give it a shot", I say getting up and kissing her temple

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	28. Chapter 27: Grief & Discovery

**Author's Note: Happy 20th Birthday to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Grief &amp; Discovery <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I walk up the stairs to Peter and Char's room. I can hear Peter sobbing loudly from here. I quickly make my way into the room to find Peter a crumbled heap on the floor. I sigh this is going to be hard. I quickly send him loads of calm and peace. He slowly begins to calm down.

"Jasper stop it", he sobs growls

"No. You need to calm down", I say gently

Peter growls and leaps up at me knocking me into the wall.

"I have just lost my mate. Leave me alone", Peter growls hands on my neck

"I won't leave you alone. You can't do this alone", I say to him calmly

"Peter we all love Char. Let us help you", Bella says from the door with the Cullen's and Garrett standing close by her

Peter stares at her.

"Please Peter let him go", Bella begs close to tears

Peter does let go and fall once again to the ground. Bella walks over to him and takes him into her arms. I send him another wave of peace this time he lets me. I bend down and take them both into my arms sending a look at the family to leave us all in peace.

"We are going to take a look at the crash site. We should be back in a couple of hours", Garrett whisperers

"Ok. Be careful", I say to them and they quickly leave.

Leaving Bella and I to comfort Peter. Peter's grief is deep I hope we can help him…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I watch Jasper head up to Peter's room and I put my head in my hands.

"Are you alright?" Jake asks

"Not really. My kids will never know there Aunt Charlotte", I say

"You can tell them all about her. I am sure Jasper will help you", Rose says

"Do you know the sexes of the babies?" Alice asks

"No. I want it to be a surprise", I say

Suddenly we hear a bang from the top of the stairs. We all quickly make our way up the stairs. Me a bit slower than the rest because how big I am. When I reach Peter's bedroom I see Peter with his hands around Jasper's neck. I know I have to do something.

"I won't leave you alone. You can't do this alone", Jasper says

"Peter we all love Char. Let us help you", I say from the door

Peter just stares at me.

"Please Peter let him go", I beg

Peter does let go and falls to the ground I quickly make me way over to him and sit on the ground pulling Peter into my lap for the second time. That's when I feel Jasper sending a load of peace this way. Jasper quickly pulls us both into his arms and begins to comfort us.

"Peter it will be alright. We will get through this", I say to him

Peter grabs my arm tightly and sobs.

"How can it be without Char?" Peter asks brokenly

"She wouldn't want you to do this. Peter don't blame yourself", I say

"I should've run faster. I could've saved her", Peter replies

"You could have saved her. She wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself. Please Peter let it go", Jasper says

Peter starts to sob again holding me tightly. I sigh it will be a long time before Peter is alright again. If ever…

* * *

><p><strong>Garrett's POV<strong>

It doesn't take us long to find the accident scene. The Cullen's and the pack begin to sniff around the road. Bella told us something run in front of the car. That's where we have got to start. It doesn't take us long to we catch the scent of another Vampire. The Cullen's and the pack growl.

"Do you know this vampire?" I ask

"That's Edward's scent. He ran them of the road", Emmett growls

"That is not good", I say

Bella has told us all about Edward and he is insane to think she still loves him.

"Let's go down the cliff and see if we can find any other clues", I suggest

Soon we are down by the river. We can see bits of the car everywhere having washed up. There was also baby gear. Looks like Bella is going to have to go shopping again. That's when we smell it. It is faint but there. It was Charlotte's scent mixed in with other Vampire's scent. A vampire I haven't smelt before. But it looks like again the Cullen's and the pack had.

"Who is it this time?" I ask

"It is a vampire named Victoria's scent. Did Bella tell you about it?" Carlisle asks

"Yes. So this Victoria is after Bella?" I ask

"Looks like it. But her scent is mixed with Charlotte's and it is very faint. I don't know what it means", Carlisle replies

"Let's follow the scent", I say and we all quickly take off running.

It is not long to we come to a road. Where the scents quickly disappear. Edward's scent is all over this area.

"What does this mean? We are smelling Charlotte's scent. And I am pretty sure she hasn't come this way before the accident", I say, "But Peter would know for sure"

"We should ask him", Alice says

"We should. If she hasn't been here before. That means Charlotte is quite possibility alive", I say

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	29. Chapter 28: Alive? & Mate?

****Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have been very sick and depressed latly and sick so I haven't felt like writing. I hope you all like this chapter:) ****

************Author's Note 2: My mum has broken her pelvis and a couple of ribs and my nan had another stroke. I am doing my best to keep you all updated and the keep my nan and mum happy.************

****On another note. Happy New Year Everyone! Also I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Alive? &amp; Mate?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Everyone soon makes their way back to the house. They had been away 3 hours. Trying to find any leads to where Charlotte might be. Garrett thinks Alice is amazing. She has been trying to find Charlotte but she is not getting anything. But she is not giving up. They are on their way to check with Peter to see if Charlotte had ever been in that area.

When they arrive home they return to see Jasper, Peter and Bella sitting in the living room. Peter's head in his heads. He has stopped dry sobbing.

"Did you find anything?" Jasper asks

"We think we have found something. We have a question for Peter", Garrett says

"What?" Peter asks in emotionless voice

"Did Charlotte ever go hunting near the river where the accident happened?" Garrett asks

Peter looks at them funny.

"You know she didn't. We didn't hunt separately. Char and I never went near that area", Peter replies brokenly

"Why do you need to know this?" Jasper asks

"What did you find at the accident site?" Bella asks one hand on her belly

"Where you were ran off the road we smelt Edward's scent", Jacob says

Jasper and Peter growl. Bella gasps.

"Edward ran us off the road?" Bella says shocked

"I will kill him. He took Char off me", Peter says growling

"That's not all", Alice says

"What else?" Jasper asks

They can all feel the calm he is spreading out.

"At the bottom of the cliff we spelt Victoria and Charlotte", Rosalie says gently

Peter's head whips up. Jasper growls and Bella gasps again.

"Victoria's scent was strong. Charlotte's scent was a bit fainter but still there", Carlisle explains

"It ended about two miles from the river with Edward's scent", Jacob adds

"Must have had a car waiting", Alice adds

"Char's alive?" Peter says with disbelief and hope in his voice

Jasper puts a hand on his back.

"We are not sure. But it is a possibility", Garrett says

"Can't you see anything Alice?" Peter growls frustrated and full of grief standing up

Garrett automatically moves in front of Alice protecting her from a grief ridden Peter.

Jasper and Bella exchange a look. Both knowing that was like mates were like. Jasper gets up quickly and puts a hand on Peter and everyone can feel the calm he is sending off.

"Calm down Peter. This is more then we could have hoped for. Ad least we can hope Char is alive", Jasper says calming Peter down

"But she is would be with Victoria and Edward", Peter says softly

Suddenly Alice goes stiff behind Garrett and he quickly put his arms around her.

"What do you see Alice?" Garrett asks her

"Maria just met up with Victoria. And I see a dark cell. But I can't tell who's in it", Alice says

Jasper and Peter growl loudly at Maria's name nearly letting the Major and the Captain loose. Garrett quickly pulls Alice once again behind him. He will not let her be harmed by the Major and his Captain. Bella slowly gets up and takes Jasper's hand and places it on her stomach.

"Calm down Major. The babies need you", she says

That snaps Jasper out of it.

"Did the babies just kick?" Jasper asks shocked

"Yes they did. They know their father needs them. Now help Peter out of it", Bella says sitting down

Jasper quickly looks around and sends a huge dose of calm to everyone. Peter and everyone quickly calm down.

"I want the honour of destroying them", Peter says life now in his eyes

"As long as I get Maria", Jasper says smiling at the life in his brothers eye

"Deal", Peter says holding out his hand

Jasper quickly shakes it.

"Deal", Jasper says

"Now that is done. We need to talk about Garrett and Alice", Bella says with a grin

Jasper grins too.

"What about us?" Garrett asks

"You're mates", Jasper says grinning at the both of them

"What?" they both ask shocked

"Come on even I can tell. You protected her when Jasper and Peter were angry and you held her when she had a vision", Bella says to Garrett

All the Cullen's smile at the thought of Alice finding her mate.

"Take it slow and get to know each other that's what I would advise", Jasper suggests

"Cherish the time you have together. I might have lost Char and I still don't think we had enough time together", Peter says

"What to go hunt?" Alice asks Garrett

"Sure you can show me how to hunt animals", Garrett replies

They both quickly leave. Causing everyone to smile.

"Now that, that is taken care off. I think I need to feed these babies", Bella says

"Sit down I will cook you something", Jasper says moving into the kitchen

"Jasper I think we should work out some kind of patrol. Just so vampires don't get too close to the ranch", Peter says to him

"The pack will do that", Jacob offers

"The pack will do the days and the rest of us will take turns at night", Carlisle offers

"That will work. But make sure you capture the vampire alive. We need to know were Victoria, Maria, Edward and probably Charlotte is", Peter says

"On it", the pack say going outside

The rest go and unpack what they had bought here. While Jasper cooks for Bella and Peter heads up to his room to think about everything that has happened…

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte's POV<strong>

I didn't think I would survive the crash. But the next thing I know I was waking up in a cold dark cell. I don't know where I am or if Bella is alright. I hope she is ok and with Peter. That's when some vampires enter and I recognise one of them as Maria and another as Bella's ex Edward. I snarl at her.

"What do you want with me?" I snarl at them

"We want you to lure Peter and Jasper out of the ranch. So we can get to Bella", Edward says grinning evilly

"Never goner happen. They won't leave her unprotected", I growl

I know Peter and I know Jasper. They won't leave her just after she was nearly killed.

"Oh my dear but they will. We have the newborns nearly ready to take them", Maria says grinning, "And I will have my Major back and kill the Captain"

"It is never going to happen", I state

"It will. Once he finds out we have you he will come. He won't leave you here", Maria says

"He will never do it", I say but even I don't believe it

"We will see", Maria says leaving with Edward and the other vampire

What am I going to do? I am trapped with probably dozens of newborns around. I can't take them all by myself. I just hope Peter won't fall into this trap. Please let him think before he acts…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**Author's Note 2: I am probably having major surgrey in the next month. So an update will probably be a bit slow. Sorry and please hang in there with me.**


	30. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August or the beginning of September. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

1. Second Chance at Life  
>2. Volturi Queen<p>

3. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
>4. New Life, New Pack<br>5. Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
>6. Different Life<br>7. New Life  
>8. Emmett's Revenge?<br>9. My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
>10. Sun Rise<br>11. Alive  
>12. True Mate<br>13. Harry's Army  
>14. Bella's Secrets<br>15. Everything Changes  
>16. Secret Life<br>17. A Long Wait  
>18. Secrets<br>19. Together Again  
>20. Into the Future<br>21. Time Turner  
>22. Bringing them Home<br>23. One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


	31. Author's Note: 3

**Author's Note:**

**My Nan is dying so I will not update stories for a bit longer. I might do one or two in her honour. But I just need to be there for my mum who is losing her mum. **

**So everyone please hang in there I WILL update when I can.**

**Thank you for your support**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	32. Nominate

**Nominate**

* * *

><p>If you like this Story please got and Nominate and Vote for True Mate in the BellaJasper Pairing at www. thenon-canonawards . blogspot . com. au/

Just remove the spaces.

* * *

><p>One another note. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and favourite this story: The reason I haven't updated is that I lost everything on my USB all my stories and chapters so I am trying to rebuild all of them. Please hang in there with me. I WILL update soon:)<p>

Dragons_Twilight1992


	33. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
